Subaru With Yuki Hana
by ALTokio
Summary: Pode ouvir ele a chamar-me pelo meu nome. Observei-o a baixar-se até mim, reparei que os seu rosto expressava tristeza. A ultima frase que ouvi dele antes de fechar os meus olhos foi "Descansa, agora está tudo bem"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Pode ouvi-lo a chamar-me pelo nome.<em>

_Quando abri novamente os olhos a batalha tinha terminado de vez._

_Apercebi-me que o meu corpo estava demasiado fraco para o mexer-me, a única coisa que conseguia mexer era a cabeça._

_Abaixou-se a até de mim, reparei que os seu rosto expressava tristeza._

_Perguntei por que expressava essa emoção._

_Tocou-me no meu rosto gentilmente dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, sorrindo entristecido._

_Nesse preciso momento olhei nos seus olhos avermelhados, reparei tinham o brilho que procurava, o brilho das estrelas._

_Ele aconchega-me com o seu casaco comprido de cor preta ao seu peito, continuando a dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. _

_Quando olhei para ele dei-me conta que sorria para ele com emoção. _

_Ele começou a derramava lágrimas pelo rosto._

_Ouvir zumbidos de vozes, mas não conseguir perceber o que diziam por estar muito cansada._

_Senti-me feliz por estar nos seus braços quentes na aquele momento._

_A ultima frase que ouvi dele antes de fechar os meus olhos foi "Descansa, agora tudo está bem. "_


	2. Capitulo 1 – O Inicio do Fim

**Capitulo 1: **O Inicio do Fim

* * *

><p>O meu País natal é País da Luz, localiza-se entre o País do Som e País da Cachoeira, desde a sua formação está divido em duas aldeias Ying e Yang. O motivo para tal, tem a ver com as crença, dos velhos sábios, diziam quem nascesse sobre uma estrela negra, transporta consigo a escuridão, a Morte por isso era logo morto á nascença e quem nasce sobre uma estrela brilhante, transporta consigo a luz, a Vida, assim vivia.<p>

Por causa deste acto cruel, Chikusa Shoichi e Yamamoto Sawada confrontaram o Primeiro Raitoshedo (Sombra da Luz) e seus administradores, propondo uma proposta com a finalidade de ficarem com as crianças que nascessem sobre uma estrela negra dando assim uma oportunidade a elas, contudo a sua proposta foi recusada por os administradores que temiam essa crianças por apresentarem uma ameaça ao País da Luz.

Contudo Chikusa Shoichi e Yamamoto Sawada descobrem que a filha do Primeiro Raitoshedo (Sombra da Luz) é uma das condenadas á nascença, com isto reformulam a proposta ao Primeiro Raitoshedo (Sombra da Luz), sem estarem os administradores presentes,e em troca não dizem nada acerca de sua filha. A proposta é aceite, e assim formaram-se as duas aldeias Ying e Yang, e em ultimo pedido do Primeiro Raitoshedo (Sombra da Luz) pede a Chikusa Shoichi e Yamamoto Sawada para serem os responsáveis de sua filha, este despedi-se com tristeza, porque terá de encenar a morte da filha. A partir daquele dia as crianças que nascessem sobre uma estrela negra teriam a oportunidade de saber o que é a vida, na aldeia Ying.

Passaram vários anos a onde a paz reina entre as duas aldeias, num dos anos é onde nasço, os meus olhos azuis claros transportam o brilho das estrelas, desde de sempre tive dificuldade em expressar emoções, contudo os dias de paz estavam contados. Após de fazer quatro anos de idade, é quando os problemas começam, na altura não percebia o que se passava. Tudo começou porque o meu irmão Kenichi Kuro apaixona-se por Aya Hikaru, no inicio da formação das aldeias foram estipuladas regras em que as pessoas de aldeias diferentes não se podia envolver-se por causa das crenças. Quando o Quinto Raitoshedo (Sombra da Luz) da Aldeia Yang descobre o sucedido este efectua um aviso a Aldeia Ying, contudo o meu irmão, ignorou seu aviso.

Com está acção do meu irmão, desencadeia-se a guerra entre as duas aldeias, no final o meu irmão é acusado do homicídio de Aya Hikaru, por isso foi expulso do País da Luz.

Passaram dois anos, nessa altura tinha seis anos, a nossa aldeia continuava completa devastada sem nada, muitas das crianças ficam órfãos, incluindo eu, que assisti as suas mortes dos meus pais e amigos, foi nessa altura que meu irmão volta á aldeia Ying para vir-me buscar.

Até aos meus dezassete anos o meu irmão treinou-me, como uma ninja de elite, notei que ele já não era o mesmo desde a morte dos nossos pais e de Aya, está mais distante, sempre com o rosto serio, raramente expressava qualquer emoção. O meu irmão apercebia-se disso, ele quando vinha falar comigo, expressava quase sempre um sorriso a mim, todas as noites olhávamos para as estrelas no céu, haver umas mais brilhante que outras. Todas as noites o meu irmão cantava-me sempre a canção de embalar da nossa mãe.

Foram dias feliz, até que Izutsu, Yasoku, Kasa apareceram, fiquei feliz por vê-los outra vez. Foram falar com o meu irmão. Passado algum tempo o meu irmão falo-me que tinha de partir com eles, pois tinha uma missão a cumprir. A principio não apercebi do que tratava-se, a ultima coisa que ele me disse "Não te preocupes, voltarei em breve" rindo-se, partindo no próprio dia desaparecendo no horizonte.

Passaram seis anos desde da sua partida, até hoje não tive noticias dele.  
>Á poucos dias eu, Izutsu, Yasoku e Kasa recebemos a informação que meu irmão, encontrava-se no País da Água na Aldeia da Névoa e que estava a minha espera. Os meus companheiros avisaram-me que pode ser uma armadilha, mas apesar de tudo vou arriscar a ida ao País da Água.<p>

Reparei que a estação de outono caminha para o fim, enquanto a estação de inverno iniciando-se lentamente.


	3. Capitulo 2 – Emboscada

**Capitulo 2: **Emboscada

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namida (Pov)<strong>_

Ao amanhecer, eu, Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza recomeçamos a nossa viagem com destino ao Pais da Água, no caminho Izutsu pergunta-me.

– Namida, tens mesmo a certeza? – Num tom serio.

– Sim. – Disse para ele com olhos semicerrados, sem expressão.

– Mas Namida, pode ser uma armadilha? – Diz Yasoku um pouco preocupado.

– Eu sei, mas...- Parei olhando para Yasoku com os olhos semicerrados-...quero comprova-lo, quero vê-lo...- Olhando agora para o chão -...quero voltar a viver aqueles dias de paz com ele e com vocês.

Pode repara que Kaza observa-me.

– Namida...- Inicio num tom sereno, pondo a sua mão no meu ombro-...talvez um dia possamos volta a esses dias de paz, quem sabe... – Sorrindo-se.

Voltei-me para a frente e recomeçámo-mos a caminhar. Durante vários dias caminhamos por varias aldeias, muitos dos aldeões olhavam-nos com algum receio, talvez por causa da nossa vestimenta pretas que usávamos.

Após vários dias de viagem finalmente chegamos ao que foi o País do Redemoinho, este foi severamente afectado na ultima grande guerra ninja. Aqui não á praticamente nada, precisávamos de arranjar um barco e de alguém que o conduzi-se. De repente um homem de meia idade fala.

– Boa tarde meus jovens, em que posso ajudar-vos?

Olhamos para ele intrigados. O velhote aproximou-se de nós sorridente.

– Precisamos de um barco, acha que pode arranjar-nos um? – Disse olhando-lhe com os olhos semicerrados sem expressão.

– Oh! – Admirado – Que olhos azuis claros tão brilhantes, são que lindos.

Não respondi, apenas continuei olhando para o velho.

– Pode arranjar-nos um barco ou não? – Diz Kaza um pouco agressivo.

O velho olha para ele.

– Tem calma meu jovem, claro que arranjo um barco, mas com uma condição – Olhando para mim– Posso saber o seu nome, jovem?

Fiquei a olhar para ele com os olhos semicerrados sem expressão.

– Claro, eu sou a Namida.

– Namida? – Diz o velho admirado. – Sabias que o teu nome, quer dizer lágrima.

– Então, o barco é para hoje ou não? – Diz Kaza relembrando o velho.

– Sim, sim claro, venham por aqui – Indicando-nos o caminho.

Seguimos ele até as traseiras da sua casa, reparei que sua casa já era um pouco antiga, o cheiro do mar inundava era agradável.

– Espero que seja do vosso agrado – Diz o velho rindo-se.

O seu barco apresentava dimensões médias as suas cores já estavam um pouco desgastadas.

– Perfeito – Diz Izutsu aprovando.

O velho faz sinal para poder-mos entrar dentro do barco, e assim fizemos, também ligou os motores.

– Para onde vão? – Pergunta.

– Para o País da Água, Aldeia da Névoa – Disse num tom firme.

– Muito bem...TODOS ABORDO...- Grita o velho.

Durante a viagem olhava fixamente para o horizonte desejosa que chegássemos o mais depressa possível para ver o meu irmão. A meio da viagem começou-se a formar nevoeiro. Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza aproxima-se de mim dizendo para estar á alerta.

– Não se alertem, este nevoeiro é comum por aqui – Diz o velho a tranquilizar-nos.

Á medida que seguia-mos viagem reparamos num barco pequeno á deriva no oceano, apercebem-nos que tinha alguém envolto com uma manta, paramos e resgatámo-lo. Desde o inicio tive logo um mau pressentimento.

– Estás bem? - Pergunta Yasoku preocupado.

A pessoa envolta com uma manta não responde. Yasoku estranha, então começa a desembrulha-la, e surpreendeu-se pois não passava de um boneco.

– Estejam atentos. – Diz Izutsu serio.

Em seguida ouvi-mos o velho a gritar de agonia, começa-mos ouvimos passos de alguém no barco, ficamos em alerta.

– Nunca pensei que viesses até aqui, minha querida Namida. – Diz uma voz masculina um pouco rouco dentro do nevoeiro.

– Nunca pensei que fossem assim tão idiotas... – Diz outra voz masculina.

O nevoeiro começou a dissipar-se, vimos dois homens um tinha cabelo comprido de cor preta o outro usava óculos e tinha o cabelo apanhado de cor branca, no chão vimos o corpo do velho homem ao seu lado.

– Quem são vocês? – Disse desembainhado as minhas duas espadas.

– Eu sou o Kabuto Yakushi – Diz o homem de cabelo branco apanhado com óculos, sorrindo-se maliciosamente. – E esta pessoa aqui é Orochimaru-sama.

– Orochimaru? – Disse surpreendida.

Por algum motivo, este homem não me é estranho tenho a sensação de o ter visto antes, mas não me lembro aonde.

– Que queres? E como sabes o meu nome? – Perguntei bruscamente.

– Eu sei muitas coisas acerca de Namida. - Sorrindo-se.

– Tenho um mau pressentimento, Namida. – Diz Kaza com ar serio.

Orochimaru começou aproximar-se de nós, mantemos logo á defensiva. De repente em fracções de segundos ele efectua Kanashibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Paralisia Corporal Temporária) em nós os quatros. Tentamos mexer-nos mas vem vão.

– Eu sei que vieste á procura do teu irmão – Aproximando-se de mim sorrindo-se.

Franzi o sobrolho.

– Mas vives-te em vão, minha querida Namida...- Levando-me o queixo para cima ficando a olhar para ele. – Sempre é verdade o que dizem acerca dos teus preciosos olhos azuis claros. – Admirando – Tens o brilho das estrelas, interessante.

– A onde está o meu irmão? – Perguntei.

Orochimaru retira os seus dedos do meu queixo afastando-se de mim ficando de costas, em silencio durante algum tempo.

– Responde. – Disse agressivamente.

– Cuidado com tom de voz, rapariga – Diz Kabuto agressivo.

– Calma Kabuto...- Olhando para ele falando calmamente.

Orochimaru volta-se para mim fechando os olhos.

– Ele...está...morto...

Nós os quatros não ficamos muito surpreendidos com a sua resposta. Eu pousei o meu olhar no chão pensando durante algum tempo.

– Irmão...- Murmurei.

– O teu irmão deu grande luta, mas...- Diz Kabuto.

Nesse instante olhei logo para ele.

– ...era demasiado fraco e ...–Sorrindo-se maliciosamente para mim.

Ao acabar de ouvir Kabuto comecei a sentir a raiva a aumentar cada vez mais dentro de mim.

– Vou acabar-te contigo...- Disse com uma voz fria.

Nesse instante Kaza invoca um jutsu, Orochimaru surpreendeu-se.

– Shou Jutsu (Técnica Neutralizadora).

Kaza consegue neutralizar Kanashibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Paralisia Corporal Temporária) de Orochimaru, para que possa contra a atacar.

– Hyouton - Tsubame Fubuki (Elemento Gelo - Adagas de Gelo) – Disse.

Nesse instante fiz apareceu três adagas com lâminas de gelo, estas voam com grande rapidamente em direcção a Kabuto, este tem dificuldade em defender-se, acertando-lhe no braço direito.

– Maldição – Queixando-se.

Num abri de fechar os olhos apareci por de trás de Orochimaru apontado-lhe ao pescoço a minha espada ninja, dizendo-lhe com frieza.

– Liberta os meus amigos. – Ordenando.

Este ri-se e cumpre.

– Estão bem? – Disse.

– Sim. - Responderam.

Yasoku invoca um jutsu de água.

– Mizu no Muchi (Chicote de Água).

O chicote de água, envolve o corpo de Orochimaru e começa a quebra-lhe os ossos do corpo. Eu observo o sucedido mas reparo que o Orochimaru começa-se a rir.

– Akero Daja (Troca de Pele) – Diz Orochimaru.

Podemos observar a pele falsa de Orochimaru a sair e aparecer o verdadeiro como na se fosse, avança a grande velocidade até mim atacando-me com força, com o seu kanai, mas defendo-me sem problema.

– Izutsu agora.- Gritei.

Izutsu invoca o elemento trovão.

– Raiton – Raikyuu (Elemento Trovão - Bola de Trovão).

Uma esfera de raio é criada, sendo lançada contra Orochimaru, mas nesse momento Kabuto invoca um jutsu.

– Katon - Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Névoa Flamejante).

Com este jutsu Kabuto, pela sua boca manda um gás, em que queima todo ao seu toque.

Yasoku mete-se a nossa frente e invoca outra vez jutsu de água.

– Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado d`Água).

Yasoku criando um tornado a nossa volta, usando-o como escudo contra o jutsu de Kabuto, mas no fim reparei que Yasoku ficou ferido no seu braço.

– YASOKU!- Disse.

– Estou bem, Namida. – Com um olho fechado.

– Namida...- Diz Izutsu - ...eu trato dos quatro olhos.

– Ok.

Avancei rapidamente para Orochimaru, investindo múltiplos ataques, este esquiva-se facilmente, contra a atacando com Kusanagi no Tsurugi - Kuu no Tachi (Espada Kusanagi - Espada Longa do Céu), apanhado-me de surpresa, atingindo-me no braço direito.

– AHHH! AAAHHHH! – Gritando com dores, já com o braço ensanguentado.

– NAMIDA! – Gritaram os meu companheiros.

Kabuto aproveita a distracção de Izutsu usando Chakra no Mesu (Facas de chakra) contra ele. Izutsu consegue esquivar-se ao ultimo minuto mas ficando apenas com alguns arranhões no rosto.

– Maldito – Diz Izutsu. - Raiton - Sandaa Saaburu (Elemento Trovão - Impacto Relâmpago).

Izutsu gera um relâmpago em sua mão em que golpeia Kabuto, com força causando uma explosão. Projectando Kabuto contra a parede de madeira do barco.

– Isto já foi longe demais, acabemos com isto. – Diz Orochimaru num tom serio.- Tensei no Jutsu (Técnica da Alma).

Apareceu um caixão no barco, de lá dentro sai alguém, a principio não nos percebemos quem era, mas de repente...

– Ir...Irmão?

– Kenichi! – Diz Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza ao mesmo tempo, surpreendidos.

– Irmão estás vivo...– Disse aproximar-me lentamente dele.

– Não deixes iludir-te, Namida. – Diz Kaza agarra-me o braço. - É apenas um jutsu que ele utilizou.

Kaza tinha razão, é de facto o meu irmão, mas sem alma, sem vida.

– Foste tu que o matas-te, não foi? – Olhando para Orochimaru.

– Bem como posso por isto...

Olhei-o com frieza.

– ...eu tinha feito uma proposta a ele, mas ele simplesmente recusou...

Continuei observa-lo em silencio.

– ...deves talvez lembra-te, não? Todo começou quando os teus três companheiros apareceram...

Lembrando-me.

–...ele tinha planeado todo, mas esqueceu-se que eu sabia o seu ponto fraco. - Rindo-se.- A pequena Aya.

– Estás a dizer que o meu irmão morreu, por causa...da Aya?- Surpreendida.

– Pudesse dizer-se que sim.

Observei o meu irmão durante algum tempo, recordando todos os momentos em que passamos juntos, após a morte dos nossos pais.

– Irmão – Murmurei - Esperas que me deixe matar pelo meu próprio irmão? – Disse arrogantemente olhando para Orochimaru.

Riu-se.

Apercebi-me que o meu irmão tinha desembainhado a espada, ele avança na minha direcção.

– Raiton – Raikyuu (Elemento Trovão - Bola de Trovão) – Diz Izutsu rapidamente.

– Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado d`Água) – Diz Yasoku.

– Namida – Diz Kaza na minha frente.

Izutsu cria uma esfera de raio, e lança contra meu irmão. Em seguida Yasoku cria um tornado em que nos envolve, usando como um escudo.

O meu irmão contra-ataca com Katon - Endan (Elemento Fogo - Explosão de Fogo) cuspindo um jacto forte de fogo poderosíssimo contra nós. Eu fui a única que levantei-me sem grande dificuldades.

– Estão bem? Izutsu, Yasoku, Kaza – Preocupada.

Ao acabar de falar, o meu irmão invoca outra vez o Katon - Endan (Elemento Fogo - Explosão de Fogo).

– NAMIDA!- Diz Kaza pondo-se á minha frente, ficando de costas para o meu irmão.

Em questão de segundos, Kaza empurra-me para fora do barco fazendo-me flutuar durante alguns segundos no ar, antes de entrar no oceano, consigo vê-lo a esboçar um sorriso. A ultima coisa que vi depois de estar dentro do oceano foi uma enorme explosão, a medida que afundava –me no oceano a escuridão bem como o silêncio acompanhava-me, no profundo silêncio comecei ouvir a canção de embalar da minha mãe.

* * *

><p><em>Chasing too bright moonlight<em>

_Carrying my sense of right_

_Touching your trembling lips this shinning night_

* * *

><p><em>Gazing around slowly <em>

_Nothing fazing for anything _

_There's no fear but only my tears_

_Closing my eyes, _

_Coming to my mind _

_Two clouds, two shades gone in the wind_

* * *

><p><em>Kissing for moonlight <em>

_Bye my lullaby _

_You sung to me while I was in your arms_

_Breathing a sigh _

_Counting my time _

_Every time I breathe out your song_

* * *

><p><em>Ringing in my ears <em>

_Someone's laughing, Someone's calling _

_I'm searching for the warmth_

_There's no one but just only my mind_

_Wanting for the vanishing sky_


	4. Capitulo 3 – Pássaro de olhos Azul

**Capitulo 3: **Pássaro de Olhos Azuis

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi (Pov)<strong>_

Hoje Tsunade irá dizer a minha sentença...se fico na Aldeia da Folha ou não.

– Posso Tsunade-sama? – Batendo á porta.

– Sim entra...

Entrei no seu gabinete Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Yamato, Iruka e Jiraiya encontrava-se ao pé dela.

– Itachi como sabes, tivemos a discutir a tua sentença, penso que reconheças o que fizeste no passado, foi muito grave. – Diz Tsunade olhando para mim com olhar serio.

Continuei a ouvi-la em silencio.

– Mas apesar de tudo...- Levantando-se da sua cadeira ficando de costas para mim.-...reconheço que foi para proteger o Sasuke de Mandara, por isso...- Olhando para mim..-...concordamos em dar-te uma segunda oportunidade.

– Obrigada a todos. – Fazendo uma vénia de agradecimento.

– Por agora vais fazer parte da ANBU e já tenho uma missão para ti. – Diz Tsunade. – Para as missão precisaras de um parceiro por isso... Uzuki Yuugao!

Num instante a tal Uzuki Yuugao aparece diante dos meus olhos.

– Itachi a Uzuki será a tua parceira de missões. – Diz Tsunade olhando para mim.

– Ok. Disse.

– Tenho uma missão para vocês, é a seguinte, ultimamente tenho recebido informações, de que alguém de fora anda a espião as redondezas da nossa aldeia...quero que investiguem isso. – Diz Tsunade seria.

– Sim. – Disse-mos os dois.

Eu e Uzuki saímos do gabinete de Tsunade.

– Tsunade-sama, acha isto uma boa ideia? – Diz Shizune preocupada.

– Não te preocupes Shizune...Se acontecer algo, logo sabei. – Confiante.

– Se o diz...- Ainda preocupada.

Uzuki olha para mim e diz.

– O ponto de encontro no portão da entrada ás 14:00, ok?

– Ok- Disse.

Uzuki desapareceu-o num abrir de fechar de olhos. Foi até a organização ANBU para vestir o uniforme, é claro que foi alvo de múrmuros, não era de espera. Olhei para relógio ainda faltava uma hora para a missão. Sentei-me e comecei a pensar, como Sasuke irá reagir á minha presença. Quando olhei novamente para relógio só faltavam 15 minutos.

Levantei-me e foi ao ponto de encontro.

– Vejo que és pontual- Diz Uzuki.

– Parece que sim. – Disse.

– Vamos.

Pelo caminho falamos sobre a missão, como iríamos efectua-la. Quando chegamos ao local, escondemo-nos por entre os arbustos a observar, mas nada...a única coisa que se ouvia de fundo era a água do rio a correr nada mais, passaram algum minutos desde a nossa chegada, até quando uma rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado, vestida a punk penso eu, aproxima-se da margem do rio.

– Que vestimenta estranha... – Diz Uzuki não reconhecendo-a de que pais ou aldeia provinha.

– Achas que está rapariga é a espia? – Pergunta-lhe.

– Não sei, mas se for...

Na margem a rapariga resmungava.

– Que chatice aonde poderá ela ter ido? Já á dias que andamos nisto. – Olhando para a margem a procura de algo.

Nesse instante aparece outra rapariga de cabelos compridos de cor pretos, no seu rosto apresentava traços de expressão muito visíveis, sua vestimenta apresentava um colete de cor preta por fora e por dentro vermelho com uma saia preta.

– Desiste Ikuro, ela não veio para aqui.

– Mas Kyoya, ela teve de dar em algum lado, não? – Diz a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado, irritada.

– Eu sei, mas se continuamos aqui por mais algum tempo, ainda pensam que somos espiões.

– Ok – Suspirando a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado.- Vamos.

As duas raparigas suspeitas começam a caminhar pela margem do rio.

– É agora, vamos- Ordenando Uzuki.

Aproximamo-nos sem qualquer barulho até elas, mas estas param de repente e disseram.

– Parece que temos companhia.

Olham em toda a volta.

– Apareçam – Diz a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado sorrindo-se.

Aparecemos a sua frente espantados com a sua percepção.

– Pelas vestimentas devem ser da ANBU- Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos pretos.

– O que querem? - Diz a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado.

– Temos ordem para deter-vos- Diz Uzuki em voz alta.

As duas começam-se a rir.

– Deter-nos, essa é nova. - Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos pretos rindo-se.

– Sim, - Iniciei- ultimamente tem andado alguém a rondar as redondezas da aldeia e vocês são as principais suspeitas. Por isso...

– Se querem prender-nos, força tentem.- Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos pretos desafiando.

Desembrulha-mos as nossas espadas e avançamos a grande velocidade Uzuki pela esquerda e eu pela direita, nesse instante a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado invoca um jutsu.

– Doton - Doryou Dango (Elemento Terra - Bola de Terra).

Esta cria uma bola com pedras, atirando conta nós, desviamo-nos com alguma dificuldade.

Uzuki em seguida invoca um jutsu.

– Fuuton - Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Vento - Técnica do Vento Cortante).

Uzuki consegue criar uma grande lâmina de vento atirando contra a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado.

Nesse instante a rapariga de cabelos compridos pretos invoca o seu jutsu.  
>– Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fogo - Técnica das Flores de Fênix).<p>

Esta técnica do Fogo desfaz o ataque de Uzuki, e em consequência esta liberta várias bolas de fogo pela boca, com o máximo de controle, contra nós.

Eu reparei que entretanto a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado, desaparecera. De repente senti os pés presos ao chão.

– Mas que raio?

Olhei para o chão era ela, prendia-me para que não pudesse esquivar-me ao ataque das bolas de fogo.

– CUIDADO!- Grita Uzuki.

No momento do impacto fechei os olhos.

– ITACHI! – Grita – O não... Mais uma vez, não consegui proteger ninguém – Lembrando-se da morte do seu amado Gekko Hayate, quando Orochimaru atacou a Aldeia da Folha.

– Ikuro acaba com ela. – Olhando para o chão.

– Com todo o gosto Kyoya.- Saindo da terra.

Nesse instante a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado saí da terra preparando-se para invocar o seu jutsu, quando observa inúmeros corvos ao seu redor.

– Kyoya, não achas estanho tantos corvos aqui?

A rapariga de cabelos compridos pretos olha-os com desprezo.

– Esquece-los e vai ao que interessa.

Uzuki olha para os corvos, estes a levantam voo e repara que começam a juntar-se entre si. Uzuki começa aperceber-se do sucedido, e entra também no jogo.

– Raiton - Shichuu Shibari (Elemento Trovão - Armadilha de Quatro Pilares) – Diz Uzuki rapidamente.

Uzuki criando quatro raios que cerca as duas raparigas com uma grande velocidade.

– Mas!...Como?...Maldição – Diz a rapariga de cabelos compridos pretos, sem perceber-se do que se passava.

– Mas o que é isto? – Diz a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado, também sem a perceber.

– Este é o vosso castigo, por não terem entregado-se logo.- Diz Uzuki num tom arrogante.- AGORA!

Nesse momento as duas raparigas olham para trás em direcção ao céu e ficam surpreendidas.

– Utilizou um substituto- Diz a rapariga de cabelos compridos pretos irritada.

– Katon - Goukakyuu Chakra no Jutsu (Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Bola de Fogo com Chakra) – Disse no céu.

Criei uma enorme bola de fogo, aumentando dez vezes mais potência, lançando directamente contra as raparigas.

– Mais devagar – Diz a rapariga de cabelo vermelho apanhado, confiante- Doton - Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento Terra - Contra-Ataque de Lama).

Esta põe as duas mãos no chão, invocando uma parede defensiva, protegendo ás duas, mas não totalmente pois o meu ataque é demasiado forte, desfazendo a sua parede defensiva deixando-as no chão indefesas.

– Agora vêm connosco- Diz Uzuki apontando a sua espada á cara da rapariga de cabelos compridos pretos.

Ela não respondeu-lhe, apenas limitou-se a olhar irritada.

– Bom trabalho, parceiro – Diz Uzuki olhar para mim satisfeita.

De repente sem motivo algum, começou-se a formar uma névoa intensa em nosso redor.

– Tem atenção- Diz Uzuki a mim.

Ficamos os dois de costas um para o outro atentos para o que vinha. No meio da névoa ouvimos uma voz.

– Shouton - Suishou Jouro Senbon (Elemento Cristal - Tempestade de Agulhas de Cristal de Jade).

Olhamos na direcção da voz e de lá saíram agulhas de cristal contra nós. Defendemo-nos, mas as agulhas de cristal vinham agora de várias direcções.

– Bolas para este nevoeiro- Diz Uzuki um pouco irritada agora afasta de mim.

Eu continuei ao pé das duas raparigas para não perde-las de vista. Mas nesse momento reparei em cinco agulhas de cristal vinham na direcção de Uzuki.

– UZUKI CUIDADO! – Dirigindo-me para ela a correr deixando as duas raparigas por sua conta.

– O que? – Olhando para mim.

Nesse instante intercepto o ataque ficando á frente de Uzuki de costas.

– Estás bem? – Disse sem olhar para ela, pois estava atento se vinham mais agulhas.

– Sim. - Disse Uzuki. – As raparigas! – Indo ao seu encontro.

Fomos ter com elas, mas já lá não estavam e o denso nevoeiro começara a desaparecer.

– O nevoeiro está dissipar-se – Disse - Mas quem seriam aquelas raparigas?

– Não sei, mas não devem ser peças boas. – Diz Uzuki olhando para mim- E aquele nevoeiro...foi alguém que o fez e aquelas roupas que vestiam são esquisitas.

– Tens razão, Uzuki.

– Obrigada por teres-me salvo...Itachi.

Olhei para Uzuki sem dizer nada, apenas sorri-me.

– Mas final o que andavam á procura nas margens do rio? – Diz Uzuki olhando para o rio.

Andamos pela margem do rio mas nada.

– Temos de regressar á aldeia, e informar Tsunade-sama da ocorrência.- Diz Uzuki seria.

– Muito bem, então regressemos.

Nesse instante ouvimos um grito de uma jovem que estava no rio a alguns metros de nós, fomos logo ver do que tratava.

– Que se passa?- Disse á jovem.

– Está uma pessoa na margem do rio estendida. – Diz a jovem assustada.

Eu e Uzuki olha-mos um para o outro surpreendidos.

– Diz-nos a onde.- Diz Uzuki ordenando.

– Claro, por aqui. – Diz a jovem levando-nos ao sitio.

Aproximamo-nos da pessoa, era uma rapariga, de cabelo apanhado de cor preto, apresentava uma cicatriz no seu olho esquerdo parecia-se a uma lágrima, o que nos saltou logo á vista foi a sua roupa, pois era muito parecida com as das duas raparigas que enfrenta-mos.

– Achas que era ela que andavam á procura? – Diz Uzuki confusa.

– Não sei – Olhando para rapariga.

Reparei que o seu braço direito e testa estavam ferido.

– Temos de leva-la daqui.

– Tens razão.- Diz Uzuki levantando-se.

– Uzuki, vai andando, a Tsunade-sama, precisa ser informada o mais rápido possível. – Olhando para ela.

– Ficas bem sozinho?

– Sim – Continuando a examina-la.

– Ok. - Partindo.

Quando acabei de examinar a rapariga, levei-a ás cavalitas até á aldeia, demorei algum tempo a chegar ao destino, nos portões de entrada da aldeia esperava-nos a equipa medica. Sakura fez um pequeno exame geral a ela.

– Podes por na maca...- Diz Sakura escrevendo num bloco de notas.

– Ok. Poisando-a.

– Vamos. – Diz Sakura levando-a.

Reparei que a tarde caminhava para fim dando lugar á noite, fui até ao gabinete de Tsunade para juntar-me a Uzuki para também informa-la sobre a ocorrência. Entrei, Tsunade apresentava um ar serio.

– Espero que não seja inicio de problemas...- Preocupada.- E quanto á rapariga? – Olhando para mim.

– Encontra-se no hospital da aldeia, Sakura está encarregue dela.

– Ok, Shizune podes ficar aqui um pouco a tomar conta disto quando vou ver a rapariga? - Olhando para ela.

– Claro que sim. – Diz Shizune firmemente.

– Venham vocês os dois comigo. – Olhando para mim e Uzuki.

Seguimos Tsunade até ao hospital, Sakura fala com Tsunade, informando-a acerca do estado da rapariga.

– Tsunade-sama ela está fora de perigo, encontra-se na cama 13. – Diz Sakura abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Óptimo trabalho, Sakura. – Satisfeita.- Venham, entrem. – Disse-nos.

Tsunade olha para ela, está começou a examinar o rosto, nada de mais, mas quando examina os seus olhos está surpreendeu-se.

– Meu deus.

Sakura entra logo, preocupada.

– Que se passa Tsunade-sama?

– Os seus olhos...- Olhando para nós todos admirada.

Nesse instante a luz do luar realçou-lhe ainda mais os seus olhos deixando-nos todos surpreendidos, pois o brilho dos seus olhos era algo invulgar parecia-se com o brilho das estrelas, isso fascinou-me.

– Vamos deixa-la descansa-la hoje, amanhã logo se vê. – Diz Tsunade a nós já no corredor acompanhada por Sakura e Uzuki. – Esta rapariga tem alguma coisa...- Em murmuro.

– Disse alguma coisa Tsunade-sama? – Diz Sakura olhando para ela.

– Não nada,...bom trabalho – Satisfeita.

No quarto, conseguia ouvir a voz de Tsunade em murmuro, talvez esteja a dar instruções a Uzuki e Sakura. O silêncio que pairava no quarto, fez-me olhar para rapariga pensativo durante algum tempo. Oiço Tsunade aproximar-se do quarto, esta pede-me para ir ao seu gabinete.

– Diga Tsunade-sama... – Reparei que Uzuki não estava lá presente.

– Ainda bem que chegas-te... –Sentando-se na cadeira- Itachi para começar sei que hoje salvaste-me a vida de Uzuki...

– Verdade...- Disse sincero.

– Isso é bom de saber, mas não foi para isto que chamei-te – Levantando-se da cadeira.-...como viste hoje, ocorreu muitas coisas em primeiro as duas raparigas com roupas estranhas que andavam a vaguear pelas as margens do rio, em segundo o incidente do nevoeiro e por ultimo a rapariga dos olhos azuis claros brilhantes. – Olhando para mim seria.- O que queria pedir-te é que fosses a sombra da rapariga, quando tiver recuperada...

– Com certeza. – Disse a firmemente.

– Podes ir, por agora é tudo – Danando-me permissão para sair.

Antes de fechar a porta ouvi Tsunade a murmurar enquanto sentava-se na sua cadeira a olhar o luar da noite.

– Afinal, o que terá acontecido aquele pequeno pássaro de olhos azuis...?


	5. Capitulo 4 – Um Novo Acordar

**Capitulo 4: **Um Novo Acordar

* * *

><p><strong><em>Namida (Pov)<em>**

Não sabia a onde estava, a escuridão e o silêncio eram as únicas coisas que via á minha volta, então encolhi-me pois estava frio, num segundo a seguir comecei ouvir sons, não sabia se eram vozes ou ruído de fundo, levantei a cabeça a haver de onde vinham esses sons, quatro luzinhas pequenas apareceram diante dos meus olhos, eram quentes, reconfortante, por algum motivo deixei-me levar por elas, comecei a ficar sonolenta fechei os olhos.

Quando abri-os lentamente, reparei que me encontrava noutro sitio, a compara com primeiro este era um pouco mais colorido, olhei em volta mas não reconheci aonde estava, tentei lembra-me do que acontecera mas a minha memória tinha falhas bastante grandes.

Ouvi alguém abrir a porta do quarto.

– Vejo que já acordas-te. – Diz a enfermeira dirigindo-se aos estores, abriu-os ligeiramente, deixando entrar um pouco de claridade.

Ao levantar-me da cama reparei, que o meu braço direito estava ligado bem como a minha cabeça, olhei para enfermaria, com os olhos semicerrados sem expressão.

– Oh!- Admirando os meus olhos.- Tens uns olhos muito bonitos- Sorrindo-se.- Aqui tens os comprimidos, para tomares. – Deixando-os em cima da mesa.

Não respondi-lhe. A enfermeira antes sair do quarto disse-me que daqui alguns minutos viria buscar-me ao quarto para fazer um exame de rotina, levantei-me até aos estores elevei-os até ao topo, olhei pela janela, para ver se reconhecia o lugar, mas nada, tomei os medicamentos e sentei-me outra vez na cadeira a contemplar a paisagem.

– Posso? – Disse a enfermeira.

– Sim – Olhando para porta com os olhos semicerrados sem expressão.

– Está na hora.

Levantei-me caminhando até a enfermeira, para fazer o exame. Quando acabei perguntei-lhe se podia ir apanhar um pouco de ar, a enfermeira respondeu-me que sim. Foi até ao terraço apanhar a brisa da manhã. Era uma sensação muito boa. Olhei para o céu limpo, nesse momento lembrei-me que costumava observar as estrelas á noite.

– Hoje talvez possa ver as estrelas.

Regressei ao meu quarto, sentado-me outra vez na cadeira a olhar pela janela, comecei ouvi vozes no corredor, aproximavam-se cada vez do meu quarto. Bateram á porta. Continuava a olhar pela janela.

– Posso? – Diz uma voz feminina.

A mulher aproximou-se de mim.

– Vejo que recuperas-te totalmente, o meu nome é Tsunade sou a quinta Hokage.

Voltei-me para ela olhando-a fixamente.

– A onde estou?

Reparei que ela ficou um pouco admirada com meu olhar sem expressão.

– Estás no Pais do Fogo na Aldeia da Folha.

– País do Fogo...Aldeia da Folha... – Disse voltando-me para a janela.

Fez-se silencio entre nós as duas.

– Gosto do sossego desta aldeia.

– Gostavas de conhece-la? – Pergunta Tsunade.

Olhei-a, respondendo-lhe afirmamente com a cabeça.

– Já agora, qual é teu nome? – Perguntou Tsunade antes de sair do quarto.

– Namida.

O rosto Tsunade expressava espanto, por algum motivo, talvez pelo do meu nome.

– Encontramo-nos lá fora, quero levar-te até ao meu gabinete para conheceres o teu guia.

– Claro.

A porta fechou-se, pedi a uma enfermeira que apanha-se o cabelo e arranjasse-me roupas para vestir, foi o que fez, agradeci –lhe e fui ao encontro de Tsunade.

– Vamos.- Iniciando a caminhada.

Ao seguia-la reparei que toda a gente olhava-me com alguma curiosidade. Chegamos aos seus aposentos, no seu gabinete encontrava-se uma rapariga de cabelo curto, sorridente.

– Bem-vinda Tsunade-sama.

– Alguma novidade na minha ausência? – Pergunta Tsunade sentando-se na cadeira.

– Não nenhuma.

– Namida está é a Shizune.

Fiz uma pequena vénia de cumprimento a Shizune e ela o mesmo.

– Tens uns olhos muito bonitos, Namida. – Admirada.

Não respondi-lhe.

– Por que tarda o nosso guia? – Diz Tsunade um pouco chateada.

– Tsunade-sama, ele disse-me que não tardaria em vir...Será que aconteceu algo?...- Diz Shizune um pouco preocupada.

No momento da espera voltei-me para a janela observando a paisagem, Tsunade e Shizune observam-me intrigadas, pois não expressava qualquer emoção no meu rosto.

De repente alguém bate á porta.

– Entra! – Diz Tsunade em voz alta.

– Avó Tsunade, mandaste chamar-me? – Diz uma voz masculina.

– Sim Naruto, queria que amostra-se a aldeia á Namida. – Diz Tsunade numa voz firme.

– Agora!...não pode ficar para outra altura, é que estou num meio dum treino e...

– NARUTO! – Diz Tsunade zangada.

Nesse momento olho para o rapaz louro, nos olhos sem expressão alguma. Fez-se silêncio durante algum tempo.

– OH? – Quebrando o silêncio. - Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki.

– Namida. – Fazendo-lhe uma pequena vénia de cumprimento.

– Desculpa ter sido um pouco mal criado - Pondo a mão na cabeça - é que ultimamente, têm vindo turistas de outras aldeias e é sempre a mim que calha em fazer de guia turístico e aturar as perguntas parvas que fazem...- Rindo-se.

– Naruto depois trás Namida aqui depois da visita, ok? - Ordenando Tsunade.

– Claro avó Tsunade. – Sorrindo-se para ela.- Vamos Namida – Abrindo a porta para eu passar.

Quando saímos os dois dos aposentos de Tsunade reparei que o sol já ia alto. O primeiro sitio a visita foi á florista, as suas flores eram as mais coloridas e bonitas, lá conheci a Ino Yamanaka, Naruto disse-me que ela era amiga de Sakura Haruno, que trabalha no hospital a onde estive. Pelo caminho conheci mais três amigos de Naruto.

– Ei! Hinata, Kiba, Shino esperem... – Grita Naruto.

Estes olharam para trás e pararam. Reparei que rapariga de olhos de pérola escondia-se atrás do rapaz com o cão.

– Queria apresentar-vos alguém. – Sorridente.

Ao aproximar-me dos três amigos de Naruto, estes ficaram admirados, por causa dos meus olhos.

– Eu sou Kiba Inuzuka e este aqui é o Akamaru – Sorrindo-se.

A rapariga de olhos de pérola, avança na minha direcção.

– Eu...eu sou Hinata Hyuga, prazer.- Um pouco envergonhada.

– Eu sou Shino Aburame. – Diz o rapaz de óculos escuros num tom serio.

– Eu sou Namida. – Fazendo uma pequena vénia de cumprimento a eles, estes também o fizeram a mim.

– Então Namida gostas de estar aqui? – Diz Kiba sorridente.

– Sim é uma aldeia sossegada...- Olhando para ele.

– Obrigada pelo o vosso tempo pessoal, mas temos de ir, ok? – Diz Naruto despedindo-se deles com pressa.

– Ok, na boa, agente vê-se por ai, ok? – Diz Kiba despedindo-se de nós.

Achei-os simpáticos, em seguida Naruto leva-me á área de treinos lá conheci mais três dos seus amigos. Um rapaz de sobrancelhas farfalhudas aproximou-se logo de nós.

– Então Naruto-kun, como estás? Vieste treinar connosco?

– Não, vim apresenta-vos uma visita.

Aproximei-me deles.

– Eu sou Namida. - Fazendo uma pequena vénia de cumprimento a eles.

– UUUUAAUUU!...O teu olhar como fizeste, ensina-me Namida-chan- Diz o rapaz de sobrancelhas farfalhudas intrigado.

– Lee pára com isso- Diz a única rapariga.

– Eu sou Neiji Hyuga, ela é Tenten e ele é Rock Lee – Fazendo uma pequena vénia a mim.

Reparei que tinha o mesmo apelido que Hinata.

– Temos de ir pessoal. - Diz Naruto despedindo-se deles.

– Fiquem bem.- Diz Tenten sorrindo.

Saímos da zona de treinos e fomos para praça central a onde Naruto parou diante de um restaurante.

– Namida, sabias que aqui servem o melhor ramem de sempre. – Rindo-se.- Vamos.

Entramos, Naruto pediu duas taças grandes de ramem para nós os dois, a medida que comia-mos Naruto contou-me a história da Aldeia, achei interessante a sua maneira de contar era engraçada, nem dei conta do tempo a passar.

– Estou tão cheio é como se tive-se comido um elefante- Rindo-se.- E tu Namida também não estas?

Olhei fixamente para a taça sem expressão alguma.

– O que se passa, Namida? – Diz Naruto preocupado.

– Nada...- Disse.

– Então porque pões essa expressão...- Diz Naruto.

Olhei-lhe nos olhos, reparei que lá fora a cor tinha tornado-se mais alarejanda.

– É melhor irmos, não? – Levantando-me do banco. – Não tarda em anoitecer.

– O que? Já é assim tão tarde! – Surpreendido – Então vamos.

Naruto pagou a conta e fomos ter com Tsunade, antes de entramos no seu gabinete ouvi-mos outra voz para além da Shizune e da Tsunade. Batemos á porta, tivemos ordem para entrar.

– Sakura-chan...como estás? – Diz Naruto contente.

– Naruto? – Surpreendida- ...estou bem, obrigada. – Diz Sakura Sorridente.

– Obrigada Sakura podes ir. – Diz Tsunade.

A Sakura passa por mim dando-me um pequeno sorriso.

– Então como foi o vosso dia? – Pergunta Tsunade curiosa.

– Foi bom, Namida conheceu quase toda a gente...- Diz Naruto orgulhoso.

– Ainda bem – Sorridente. – Naruto podes ir para casa, obrigada pelo teu tempo.

– De nada avozinha.

Dirigi-me até á janela a olhar o céu escuro da noite continuava limpo como de manhã.

– Namida, arranjei uma pequena casa aonde podes ficar.- Diz Tsunade a olhar para mim.

– Hoje vou poder vê-las.- Disse em voz alta.

– O que? – Intrigadas.

– A onde fica a casa? – Perguntei a Tsunade sem expressão.

– A Shizune leva-te.

Olhei Shizune, avançando para a porta.

– Vamos? – Sorrindo-se.

Seguia, a casa não ficava muito longe dos aposentos de Tsunade.

– Espero que gostes – Diz Shuzune abrindo a porta da entrada.

Agradeci a Shizune pelo seu tempo, entrei dentro de casa, sentei-me ao pé da janela, abri-a para que pudesse apanhar a brisa da noite. Jantei o que vai no frigorífico, fui para o terraço lá havia uma bomba de água alta saltei para topo. No silencio da noite ouvi um bébé a chorar, não sei porque mas a canção de embalar de minha mãe veio-me á cabeça. Comecei a canta-la, olhando para o céu.

* * *

><p>Kissing for moonlight<p>

Bye my lullaby

You sung to me while I was in your arms

* * *

><p>Breathing a sigh<p>

Counting my time

Every time I breathe out your song

* * *

><p>Ringing in my ears<p>

Someone's laughing, Someone's calling

I'm searching for the warmth

There's no one but just only my mind

Wanting for the vanishing sky

* * *

><p>Enquanto cantava o choro do bebé já não se ouvi-a, a canção de embalar espalhava-se por toda aldeia, senti a tranquilidade nos sonos das pessoas, continuei a olhar para o céu com satisfação, até que disse.<p>

– Podes aparecer. – Num tom calmo– Andas-te todo o dia a ser a minha sombra, não foi? – Olhando para vulto negro.

Vi o vulto a sair da sombra, reconheci a sua vestimenta era um membro da ANBU, tinha uma mascara no seu rosto. Aparenta ser um homem alto, de cabelo escuro apanhado.

– Porque não aprecias as estrelas? – Disse olhando para as estrelas.

– Como sabes que estava aqui? – Pergunta o homem da ANBU.

– Pressenti. Achas que no meio destas estrelas todas possa existir o verdadeiro brilho das estrelas? – Perguntei-lhe.

– Não sei, talvez – Disse o homem da ANBU olhando também para o céu.

– Está aldeia tem boas pessoas. – Abaixando o meu olhar para ele sem expressão. – Tento lembrar-me do meu passado mas, não consigo. – Olhando para o horizonte. – Quando observo as estrelas, por algum motivo não me sinto sozinha, quando não as olho.

– Aonde ouvis-te essa canção de embalar? – Pergunta o homem da ANBU.

– Não tenho a certeza...,mas penso que a minha mãe cantava-ma quando era pequena - Tentando lembrar-me.- Talvez isso seja a única coisa que me lembro...agora- Olhando para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

– A brilho dos teus olhos, é algo invulgar. – Diz ele.

Olhei para ele fixamente sem responder, este retira a mascara, reparo que os seus olhos têm um tom avermelhados o que me surpreendeu. Desci da bomba de água continuando a olhar para ele. Posei a minha mão no seu rosto.

– Nunca tinha visto esse tom de cor, para mim é algo invulgar.

– Se o dizes. – Sorrindo-se com os olhos semicerrados. - Eu sou Itachi Uchiha.

Naquele momento nas minhas vagas memórias, lembro-me que as pessoas afastavam-se de mim, viam-me como um monstro, o motivo para tal não sabia, mas o que sei é que este novo acordar, talvez ajude-me a encontrar o que ando á procuro.


	6. Capitulo 5 – Outro Dia Que Amanhece

**Capitulo 5: **Outro Dia que Amanhece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi (Pov)<strong>_

A caminho do gabinete de Tsunade pensava no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

– Eu sou Itachi Uchiha.

– Eu sou Namida. – Retirando a sua mão do meu rosto.

Nessa noite durante um longo tempo Namida continuou a olhar para o céu estrelado. Essa sua acção intrigou-me um pouco. Lembro-me que ela também ficou um pouco surpreendida com os meus olhos, mas o que me surpreendeu ainda mais foi o facto de que o seu rosto não expressava qualquer emoção.

Bati á porta de Tsunade, esta ordena para entrar.

– Ainda bem que chegas-te. – Diz Tsunade olhando para mim.

– Passa-se algo? – Preocupado-me.

– Não, nada de mais, só queria informar-te que ontem Sakura informou-me que Namida sofre de amnésia temporária.

– Sim, já tinha reparado nisso. – Disse.

– Já tinhas? – Intrigada.

– Sim – Pensativo.

– Passe algo? – Pergunta Tsunade.

– Mais ou menos. Namida na noite passada pressentiu a minha presença, muito facilmente como se nada fosse. – Disse.

– Como assim? – Tsunade pensativa.

– Não tenho certeza, mas não foi a primeira que isto aconteceu. Aquelas duas raparigas que andavam a rondar as redondezas da aldeia também disseram o mesmo, apesar de eu e a Uzuki termos aproximado delas em silêncio absoluto.

– Estou haver, essa rapariga...- Diz Tsuande outra vez intrigada. – Ah! É verdade a Uzuki estará ausente durante alguns dias, pedi-lhe para que investiga-se acerca de Namida e... – Olhando para mim - o teu irmão regressa hoje a aldeia.

Olhei para Tsunade, mas não respondi limitei-me agradecer-lhe pelas informações que me deu e fui-me embora. Saí pensativo, fui ver o que fazia Namida. Olhava, pela a janela vendo a paisagem sem qualquer expressão, é um pouco difícil de decifrar o que pensa. Ouvi a campainha a tocar, Namida levanta-se ouvi a porta abrir-se.

– Sakura! – Diz Namida.

– Olá Namida vim mudar-te o penso, posso entrar?

– Claro.

Aproximei-me um pouco da janela espreitando lá para dentro. Vi Namida sentada na berma da cama, enquanto Sakura poisava seu estojo em cima da cama, tirava ligaduras limpas, desinfectante entre outras coisas.

– Então, vamos ver como está hoje esse braço – Sorrindo-se.

Como sabia que Namida tinha de ficar com o tronco nu, dei-lhe privacidade e limitei-me só ouvir o que diziam.

– Mais uns dias, e ficaras com o braço novinho em folha. – Diz Sakura. – Namida, porque não sais hoje? Está um dia maravilhoso.

Não podia estar mais de acordo com Sakura, o calor do sol, no meu rosto é muito confortante.

– Sakura – Iniciou Namida – Achas que existe o verdadeiro brilho das estrelas?

– Não sei, Namida.

Pelo tom de voz de Sakura apercebi-me que estava surpreendida. Fez-se silencio durante algum tempo.

– Gosto da tranquilidade desta aldeia – Disse Namida quebrando o silêncio.

– Por acaso também gosto desta aldeia – Diz Sakura. – Aqui há tem tantas recordações...

– Tu e Naruto são muito próximos, não são? – Diz Namida.

– Sim, - Rindo-se -...eu, ele e o...- Diz Sakura hesitando.

É verdade ela e o meu irmão tinham uma relação muito especial, desde pequenos quando andavam na primária. Mas agora eles...olhando para céu.

– Sakura desculpa-me.- Diz Namida.

– Não Namida, a culpa não é tua, eu, Naruto e Sasuke éramos bons amigos, fizemos team juntos, com Kakashi o nosso sensei, bons velhos tempos. – Pausando – Desde da primária eu e Sasuke consegui-mos criamos um laço especial entre nós, mas agora as coisas mudaram...

– Gostavas desse Sasuke? – Diz Namida.

– Sim, e ainda gosto, mas como eu disse as coisas mudaram – Diz Sakura.

Ouvi Sakura a arrumar as suas coisas.

– Tenho de ir Namida – Diz Sakura a porta a fechar-se.

Reparei que Namida abriu a janela.

– Podes entrar.

Sorri-me pois não me surpreendia. Reparei que Namida já não tinha ligadura na cabeça apenas no seu braço direito.

– Penso que ouviste a nossa conversa, não?

– Sim – Disse.

– Sakura falou sobre um tal Sasuke...Sabes quem é? – Curiosa.

– Sim, é meu irmão mais novo – Olhando para Namida.- E ele hoje regressa á aldeia com a sua team.

– Irmão mais novo...Irmão...- Diz Namida intrigada.

– Namida? – Preocupado.

– Essa palavra lembra-me de algo... – Olhando fixamente para o chão.

Olhei-a e disse.

– Não te esforces demasiado, não te preocupes que aos poucos e poucos começaras a lembrar-te das coisas.

– Tens razão, Itachi. – Olhando pela janela.

Enquanto observa-a a minha mente começou a reformulava inúmeras perguntas, das quais de onde vinha, o que tinha acontecido, entre outras.

– Hoje parece que as estrelas não vão aparecer...hoje.

Olhei para céu apresentava nuvens de chuva e com o avançar do tempo o céu ficava cada vez mais escuro, surpreendi-me porque á horas atrás o céu estava limpo com um sol radiante.

– Está alguém ao pé dos portões de entrada. – Diz Namida a mim.

Com aproximação reconheci logo o meu irmão, expressava frieza no seu rosto com olhar serio. Um dos seu membros foi levado para enfermaria, enquanto o outro dispersava.

A medida que o meu irmão aproxima-se dos aposentos de Tsunade comecei a ficar pensativo. Pode reparar que Namida olhava-me.

– Porque não vais falar com ele, Itachi?

Olhei-a sem saber o que responder, pois ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido no passado, mas segui sua sugestão, mesmo não estando confiante a cem porcento, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que falar com ele.

Segui o meu irmão, até ficar a um passo de falar com ele, separando-nos apenas a porta do gabinete de Tsunade, do outro lado ouvia Tsunade a falar com meu irmão, de súbito fez-se silencio e foi ai que entrei. Tsunade ficou surpreendida com a minha presença, mas compreendeu o motivo.

– Então é sempre verdade o que diziam.- Diz Sasuke sem olhar para mim.

– Sasuke... – Iniciei.

– Arrependo-me de não ter-te morto quando tive oportunidade. – Continuando sem olhar para mim.

– Todo o que fiz foi para proteger-te, nada mais. – Num tom serio.

Reparei que cerrou os dois punhos e voltou-se para mim com ira.

– ISSO NÃO ERA MOTIVO PARA MATARES A NOSSA FAMÍLIA - Gritando.

Nesse momento agarra-me pelo colarinho e encosta-me contra a parede com violência.

– Já chega – Diz Tsunade caminhando para pé de nós.

Nesse momento lancei-lhe um olhar frio ao meu irmão.

– Esse olhar...- Soltando-me e rindo-se – Faças o que fizeres para mim estás morto, para próxima vez não desperdiçarei a oportunidade de matar-te. – Indo-se embora do gabinete.

Olhei para o chão com sobrolho franzido e foi-me embora. Cá fora já chovia. Caminhei olhando para céu, a chuva molhava-me o rosto, por alguns momentos, fechei os meus olhos e pensei.

_"Tudo o que fiz foi só para proteger-te...só para proteger-te, nada mais"._

Ao acabar o meu pensamento, caí de joelhos olhando para o chão, tapando o meu rosto com o cabelo molhado, na imensa chuva que cai sobre mim.


	7. Capitulo Extra – A Little Pain

**Capitulo Extra: **A Little Pain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura (Pov)<em>**

Hoje quando olhei pela a janela do meu quarto o dia estava radiante, a caminho do hospital parei diante da escola primaria lembrando-me da primeira vez em que eu e Sasuke conhecemo-nos

– Porque estás a chorar?

Levantei a cabeça surpreendida.

– Sasuke-kun?

Abaixou-se até mim, limpando-me as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

– Ainda não respondestes á minha pergunta.

– Bem – iniciei envergonhada – chamaram-me nomes por causa minha testa.

Riu-se.

– Não te rias de mim – Zangada.

– Desculpa, não me intérpretes mal, Sakura. – Encostando sua mão na minha cabeça.

– O que queres dizer Sasuke?

– Ao contrario das outras pessoas eu simpatizo com a tua testa. – Sorrindo-se.

– A serio? – Surpreendida.

– Sim. – Levantando-se- Vamos? – Agarrando-me pela mão para levantar-me.

– Sim.

Penso que foi nesse momento que criamos os dois um laço especial entre nós. Recomecei a caminhar em direcção ao hospital. Quando entrei dei os bons dias aos meus colegas e fui para o meu consultório, uma das enfermeiras pede licença para entrar, informou-me do estado de Karin. Faz três dias em que ela deu entrada, também foi nesse dia que Sasuke voltara da sua missão, nesse dia senti um grande aperto no coração, quando soube que estava de volta.

Karin apresentava um corte com alguma profundidade, vinha acompanhada de Suigetsu que ficou á espera na recepção.

– Karin vai ficar bem? – Levantando-se.

– Sim, não te preocupes. – Tranquilizado-o.

– Posso vê-la?

– Sim podes, mas está a dormir.

– Por mim é indiferente, apenas quero vê-la.

Pedi a uma enfermeira que o leva-se ao quarto de Karin naquele dia.

– Bom dia Karin – Entrando no seu quarto. – Vejo que estás melhor. – Sorrindo-me.

– Sim de facto é verdade – Verificando – Quando posso sair?

– No inicio da tarde.

– Só no inicio da tarde? – Chateada.

– Vai ter de ser, para termos a certeza que estás a 100% para ires. – Explicando-lhe.

– Ok – Bufando um pouco.

Saí do seu quarto e fui para o meu consultório, observava a paisagem não tinha uma única nuvem no céu. Naquele dia o céu era cinzento e chovia a potes. Umas das enfermeiras comunicou-me que Sasuke queria saber o estado de Karin. Saí do quarto de Karin e caminhei lentamente até ao seu encontro, cada passo que dava em frente sentia um pequeno aperto no peito. Também foi numa noite como está que tudo mudou entre nós, foi nessa noite que Itachi aniquilou todo o seu clã com excepção do seu irmão mais novo.

A partir desde dia Sasuke, distanciou-se de mim e dos outros, o seu olhar meigo deu lugar a um olhar frio e serio, o rapaz que se dava com toda a gente, tornou-se violento. Quando soube que iria fazer parte de sua team, pensei que talvez consegui-se traze-lo de volta.

Uma das vezes em que almoçávamos os dois, perguntei-lhe se ainda lembra-se do dia em que conhecemo-nos.

– Isso não me interessa- Respondendo com uma certa frieza.- Não me aborreças, com perguntas estúpidas.

A sua resposta magoou-me muito.

– Desculpa-me. – Levantando-me ficando de costas para ele. – Passado é passado, certo? – Olhando para o céu com as lágrimas a inundaram-me os olhos.

Hoje em dia compreendo o motivo de Itachi para o que fizera, talvez nessa altura fosse a única alternativa.

Quando cheguei á sala de espera Saigetsu já lá não estava apenas Sasuke sentado no banco com os braços cruzados a olhar fixamente para a porta de saída, inspirei bem fundo e avancei ao seu encontro.

– Sasuke-kun – Sentando-me á sua frente num dos bancos. – Não te preocupes a Karin está fora de perigo.

– Estou haver – Num tom calmo.

– Daqui alguns dias poderá sair do hospital.

– Ainda bem – Levantando-se do banco. – Assim que sair já teremos mais uma missão.- Indo-se embora.

Nesse dia enquanto olhava-o a partir, perguntei-me a mim mesma se pediríamos voltar aqueles dias, provavelmente não rindo-me com alguma tristeza.

Vi os exames de Karin estavam bons, fui informa-la da ocorrência e no inicio da tarde acompanhei-a até á recepção a onde estavam Sasuke e seus companheiros.

– Obrigada, Sakura – Diz Karin agradecendo.

– De nada, sempre ás ordens. – Sorrindo.

Sasuke fez-me uma pequena vénia de agradecimento, e saíram do hospital. Regressei ao meu consultório abri a janela para deixar entrar a brisa da tarde.

Consegui ver desde o meu consultório Sasuke e sua team a preparem-se para a sua missão que têm entre mãos. Olhava fixamente para Sasuke, desde a sua resposta fria que me dera nós nunca mais tivemos uma conversa de amigos e sempre que aproximava-me dele afastava-se de mim.

Por vezes sonho com ele e ouço sua voz.

– Amo-te Sasuke. – Disse num pequeno murmuro.

Nesse instante vi Sasuke a olhar com os olhos semicerrados para a janela do meu consultório, o seu olhar tornara-se surpreendentemente sereno sem traço de frieza. Será que ouviu o que disse? Um pouco improvável porque a nossa distancia era bem considerável, mas mesmo se tenha ouvido é o que sinto por ele.

Não importa se passe dias, semanas, meses ou anos eu estarei sempre aqui a sua espera. Para que um dia possa-mos voltar aquela época.

* * *

><p><em>Viaje em silêncio<em>

_Quando eu estico a minha mão, _

_eu sinto você, _

_mas você está longe_

* * *

><p><em>Está nas minhas lembranças quando eu fecho os olhos, <em>

_posso ouvir sua voz _

_Até a dor pequena é querida para mim_

* * *

><p><em>Olhe para mim <em>

_Eu estou aqui esperando por você _

_Mesmo se o futuro for diferente de agora _

_Estou aqui esperando por você _

_Gritando _

_Certamente o meu coração está dobrando no fio que nos conecta _

_Para me acordar naquela época _

_Não era preciso chorar _


	8. Capitulo 6 – Lembranças Dum Passado

**Capitulo 6: **Lembranças dum Passado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namida(Pov)<strong>_

Na noite em que Sasuke veio, tive um sonho, nele havia alguém a chamava-me pelo meu nome, não consegui ver quem, mas de certa forma a sua voz era-me familiar. Então aproximei-me dela.

– Namida minha pequena irmã, olha aqui, uma flor de neve.

Nesse instante tive um flashback rapidíssimo de todos os acontecimentos com o meu irmão, e foi ai que lembrei-me do seu nome.

– Kenichi-nisan.

Ele olhou para mim sorrindo-se.

Nesse momento acordei, um pouco sobre saltada, levantei-me para subi os estores, observei que o dia estava amanhecer, abri a janela para apanhar a brisa da manhã durante algum tempo é agradável, fui sentar-me na berma da cama pensativa.

– Kenichi – Disse em murmuro.

Pressenti a presença de Itachi.

– Bom dia Itachi.

Apareceu ao pé da janela do meu quarto.

– Bom dia, Namida. – A entrar. – Passa-se algo Namida?

Olhei para Itachi sem expressão.

– Lembrei-me do nome do meu irmão mais velho.

– Tsunade precisa de ser informada. – Diz Itachi dirigindo-se á porta de entrada. - Vamos?

– Ok. – Disse.

Fomos os dois até aos aposentos de Tsunade, esta manda-nos entrar.

– O que se passa? – Diz Tsunade surpreendida com a nossa presença.

– Lembrei-me do nome do meu irmão. –Disse.

Shizune e Tsunade ficam surpreendidas.

– Lembras-te de mais alguma coisa? – Diz Tsunade.

– Apenas vagas imagens.

– Consegues descrever o que viste nelas? – Diz Tsunada seria.

Olhei para ela respondendo-lhe afirmamente com a cabeça.

– Numa delas vi a destruição por todo lado, pessoas mortas, noutra o meu irmão leva-me, daquele sitio para outro, talvez para uma floresta não sei bem, mas a sua paisagem é toda branca, lá existem flores de neve, e na ultima imagem vi o meu irmão a partir deixando-me para trás...e...

Nesse momento toco na minha cicatriz do meu olho esquerdo, e sem razão alguma as lágrimas começam a escorrer–me pelos os olhos.

– Namida! – Diz Tsunade preocupada.

– Namida-chan! – Diz Shizune aproximando-se de mim.

– Namida! – Diz Itachi surpreendido.

– Shuzine podes levar Namida apanhar ar, se faz favor?- Diz Tsunade.

– Claro, Namida vem comigo.

Obedeci a Shizune, saímos as duas do gabinete e fomos para o terraço apanhar ar, a paisagem era maravilhosa, já existia mais movimentação nas ruas de quando acordei.

– Que brisa agradável. – Diz Shizune.

Olhei para ela.

– Passa-se algo Namida-chan?

– Não, mas... – Iniciei - ...aqui em Konoha existem flores de neves?

– Para ser sincera, não sei...- Shizune rindo-se.

– Lembro-me que o meu irmão costumava apanhava-las, para pôr-me no meu cabelo. – Olhando para o chão.

– Como lembras-te do teu irmão? – Shizune intrigada.

– Não sei bem, talvez por causa do irmão de Itachi, Sasuke...- Disse. – Eu vou andando para casa Shizune já me sinto melhor.

– Ok, acompanho-te á entrada.

Despeço-me de Shizune a minha intenção era ir para casa, mas algo desviou-me do trajecto e caminhei para o campo de treinos lá encontrava-se uma pedra com nomes escritos, comecei a lê-los atentamente, quando nesse instante pressenti alguém que não era Itachi voltei-me, era um homem de cabelo branco, que lia um pequeno livro, um dos seus olhos estava tapado com uma faixa de metal com o símbolo da aldeia.

– Ora viva – Sorridente para mim.

– Olá – Disse, sem expressão.

– O que fazes por aqui? – Diz ele.

– Estava só a ler estes nomes da pedra. – Voltando para a pedra.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e diz.

– Estes nomes aqui gravados, são de ninjas que deram a vida para proteger esta vila. – Com os olhos semicerrados. – Já agora sou Kakashi Hatake. – Sorrindo-se para mim.

– O sensei de Sakura – Lembrando-me.

– Sim é verdade. – Orgulhoso. – A Tsunade já me informou-me acerca de ti.

– Eu sou a Namida. – Fazendo uma pequena vénia de cumprimento.

Kakashi reparou nos meus olhos e ficou admiradíssimo.

– UAU! È mesmo verdade o que disse Tsunade acerca dos teus olhos. Gostei de te conhecer Namida mas agora tenho de ir. Adeus – Indo-se embora.

Achei-o um pouco estranho, mas nada de mais. Saí da zona de treinos para andar pela aldeia, foi quando ouvi alguém a falar num tom de alto.

– VAMOS, LEE ACREDITA NO PODER DA JUVENTUDE!

– Sim, Guy-sensei!

Aproximei-me, reconheci o Lee, estava acompanhado com alguém muito parecido a si. Reparei que os dois faziam flexões como nada se fosse.

– OH! Namida-chan! – Diz Lee parando o que estava a fazer para vir cumprimentar-me. – Como estás?

– Bem.- Disse.

– Lee, o que estás a fazer? – Disse o homem.

– Guy-sensei está é Namida.

– Prazer sou Guy Maito – Sorrindo-se para mim. – Lee toca a voltar para o treino.

– Sim Guy-sensei, gostei-te de ver Namida. – Diz Lee a ir-se embora com Guy.

Penso que é a primeira pessoa que não ligou ao meu olhar, pelo lado ainda bem fez-me sentir normal.

Passei por uma escola a onde havia crianças a brincarem, olhei-as pensativa uma delas havia caído.

– Obrigada Iruka-sensei. – Levantando-se com a sua ajuda.

– Para a próxima tem mais cuidado- Sorrindo-se.

– Sim.

Ele caminhava na minha direcção, apresentava uma cicatriz no seu rosto.

– Posso ajudar-te? – Dizendo gentilmente.

– Não, não é preciso- Disse.

– És a Namida, não és? – Disse homem.

– Sim.

– Eu sou Iruka Umino. – Rindo-se- Afinal é sempre verdade o que dizem sobre os teus olhos. – Sorrindo-se.

Não respondi.

– Gostei de conhecer-te, Namida. – Indo-se embora.

Reparei que já eram horas de almoçar, fui comer ao restaurante a onde Naruto levou-me da primeira vez. Enquanto comia recordei Naruto a contar a história da sua aldeia na sua maneira cómica, também lembrei-me da florista, a onde tinha flores muito coloridas e bonitas. Ao acabar de comer fui até lá.

– Boa tarde. – Disse.

– Boa tarde, Namida.- Diz Ino.

A sua loja tinha todo o tipo de flores, segundos depois de ter entrado, entra uma cliente.

– Kurenai-sensei, bem vinda.

– Podias arranjar-me um ramo de flores? – Diz-lhe.

– Com certeza. – Começando o arranjo. - Kurenai- sensei, está é a Namida.

– Prazer eu sou Kurenai Yuuhi.- Sorrindo-se para mim. – Este aqui e meu filho – Olhando para ele. – Vá diz "olá" a Namida.

O pequeno rapaz de cabelo curto de cor preta, escondia-se envergonhado atrás da mãe, penso que tinha por volta de quatro anos de idade.

– Está envergonhado.

– Prazer em conhecer-te – Disse agachando-me.

O pequeno rapaz esboçou-me um pequeno sorriso.

– Aqui tem, Kurenai-sensei.

– Obrigada. – Pegando no ramo - Gostei de conhecer-te Namida.

Pode reparar que por baixo daquele sorriso escondia uma certa tristeza. Kurenai sai da loja.

– O seu rosto tem tristeza – Olhando para Ino.

– Tens razão...- Expressando também uma ligeira tristeza- Sabes Namida, Kurenai-sensai ainda está afectada pela da morte de Asuma-sensai - Olhando para mim -Ele morreu em batalha. Ele foi meu sensei...

– Compreendo... – Olhando para o chão.

– Apesar de eu, Choji e Kurerai-sensei ainda estamos a recuperar da sua morte, Shikamaru ainda hoje não aceita a sua morte- Suspirou.

A morte de alguém querido pensei.

– Namida, podias-me ajudar com algumas entregas?

– Claro que sim. – Disse.

– Olha esta entrega é para a família Nara,...mas é a família do Shikamaru – Diz Ino um pouco surpreendida. – Aqui tens.

– Ok.

Saí da florista e pelo caminho perguntei ás pessoas a onde podia encontrar a família Nara, estas deram-me indicações. E lá cheguei ao destino.

– Desculpe o incomodo vim entregar a sua encomenda.- Disse num tom moderado.

Apareceu diante de mim um rapaz com cabelo apanhado. Olhei-o.

– Tu não és a Ino... – Disse surpreendido.

– É aqui a família Nara? – Perguntei - És o Shikamaru?

– Sim, porque? – Disse um pouco arrogante.

– Por nada.- Olhando nos seus olhos sem expressão alguma.- Aqui está a encomenda.

Reparei que Shikamaru ficou admirado com o meu olhar. Antes de ir-me embora voltei para ele e disse.

– Shikamaru, por vezes a aceitação dos factos, pode-se tornar menos dolorosa para nós.

Reparei que Shikamaru ficou surpreendido com a minha frase, mas eu sabia que ele ia compreender o que queria dizer.

Foi á florista informar Ino que a entrega tinha sido feita. Cá fora olhei para o céu não havia nenhuma nuvem.

– Hoje poderei ver as estrelas.

Entrei em casa, subi para o terraço e foi sentar-me no topo da bomba de água. Encolhi-me ficando pensativa, o tempo passava, a tarde fez-se acompanhava com o silencio do anoitecer. Continuava ainda encolhida a pensar, sentia a solidão a invadir-me, as lágrimas começaram a cair outra vez dos meus olhos.

– Namida... – Disse Itachi atrás de mim.

Pela primeira vez não senti a sua presença.

– Itachi...- Voltando-me para ele.

Aproximou-se da bomba olhando para mim.

– Passa-se alguma coisa? – Preocupado.

Desci da bomba aproximando-me Itachi.

– Não - Limpando os meus olhos - nada de mais.

Itachi semicerrou-se os olhos, olhando-me.

– Namida...

– Não te preocupes... – Olhando-o.-...apenas as lembranças são um pouco dolorosas.

Itachi apoia a sua mão no meu ombro e diz.

– Namida, aqui não estás sozinha, lembra-te disto. – Sorrindo-se para mim.

A sua resposta de alguma forma tranquilizou-me.

– Apenas lembra-te disso. – Tirando a mão do meu ombro.

– Ah! é verdade tenho de sair, para ir compra o jantar. – Dirigindo-me para o telhado. - Venho já.

Desci do telhado para a rua, comprei o jantar para nós os dois, na ida para casa vi o irmão de Itachi Sasuke a ir para campo de treinos, fui ter com ele. Pelo caminho este diz-me.

– O que queres? – Num tom arrogante.

Posei o saco de compra junto a uma rocha.

– Penso que não estás a ser um pouco injusto com o teu irmão? – Disse olhando nos olhos.

Sasuke começou-se a rir-se.

– Mas afinal quem és tu para me julgar? – Irritado.

Não respondi.

– Não faças perda do meu tempo, com perguntas estúpidas – Indo-se embora.

Sasuke ao passar por mim, digo-lhe.

– O que quer que Itachi tenha feito, foi para proteger-te, para o teu bem.

Sasuke pára e volta-se para mim.

– Não sabes o que dizes. - Arrogante. - Começas-me a irritar.

Não respondi.

– Eu irei vingar-me, custe o que custar. – Fechando o punho.

– Diz-me – Iniciei – depois de vingares-te, o que farás depois? – Olhando nos olhos.

Sasuke não respondeu-me.

– No meu ver penso a vingança, não é solução – Abaixando o meu olhar.

Reparei que os punho de Sasuke fechavam com mais força.

– Ela apenas trara-te o vazio. – Olhando para Sasuke nos olhos sem expressão. - E não é só! A solidão e tristeza também estarão presentes.

– CALUDA...CALUDA...CALUDA!- Grita.

Nesse instante Sasuke avança a toda velocidade para mim com o punho já fechado em posição de ataque, investindo contra mim, eu defendo-me com muita facilidade, no momento seguinte imobilizo suas as pernas e braços com Hyouton no Jutsu (Técnica do Elemento Gelo).

– Bolas! Não consigo libertar-me – Diz Sasuke, irritado.

Aproximo-me de Sasuke e digo.

– Sasuke, penso que devias reflectir melhor...- Olhando nos olhos.- Eu dava todo para ter o meu irmão agora aqui ao meu lado, pelo menos a solidão e a tristeza não me acompanhava.- Olhando para céu..

Sasuke olhou para mim já mais calmo.

– Eu sei que tu não queres isso, verdade? – Continuando a olhar para o céu. – Para além disso, aqui á pessoas que gostam muito de ti. – Lembrando-me principalmente de Sakura.

Desfiz o Jutsu, Sasuke sentou-se e olhou para o chão reflectindo.

– Tens razão em alguma parte, mas... – Num tom sereno. - eu não posso perdoá-lo.

Fui pegar no saco de compra, antes de partir disse-lhe.

– Talvez o tempo possa ajudar, quem sabe.

Sasuke não respondeu, limitava-se apenas a olhar para o chão pensativo.

Em casa jantei a minha parte, pois Itachi não estava em minha casa , perguntei-me a onde teria ido. Quando acabei foi para o cimo da bomba observar as estrelas.

O silêncio nocturno bainhava a Aldeia Konoha. Nesse momento comecei a cantar a canção de embalar de minha mãe.

* * *

><p><em>Chasing too bright moonlight <em>

_Carrying my sense of right _

_Touching your trembling lips this shinning night_

* * *

><p><em>Gazing around slowly <em>

_Nothing fazing for anything _

_There's no fear but only my tears_

* * *

><p><em>Closing my eyes, <em>

_Coming to my mind _

_Two clouds, two shades gone in the wind_

* * *

><p><em>Kissing for moonlight <em>

_Bye my lullaby _

_You sung to me while I was in your arms_

* * *

><p><em>Breathing a sigh <em>

_Counting my time _

_Every time I breathe out your song_

_Ringing in my ears_

_Someone's laughing, Someone's calling _

_I'm searching for the warmth _

_There's no one but just only my mind _

_Wanting for the vanishing sky_

* * *

><p>A melodia da canção inundava Konoha tranquilamente, em seguida pressenti a presença de Itachi.<p>

– Voltas-te...- Disse. - Se tiveres fome tens o jantar no frigórifico.

– Obrigada mas não tenho fome. - Sorrindo-se. - Definitivamente, essa melodia tranquiliza qualquer fera. – Olhando para o céu estrelado.

Não respondi, Itachi sobe para bomba de água sentando-se ao meu lado observando as estrelas. A medida que o tempo passava, as minhas pálpebras começavam a pesar. Comecei a fechar lentamente os meus olhos, senti a minha cabeça a poisar em algo quente, não sei o que era, mas não era-me estranho.

– Kenichi-nisan...- Disse em murmuro.

Senti uma mão quente acariciar-me o cabelo, nessa noite sonhei com meu irmão, eu observa as estrelas, enquanto Kenichi cantava a canção de embalar de nossa mãe.


	9. Capitulo Extra – Até ao dia…

**Capitulo Extra: **Até ao dia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke (Pov)<strong>_

Desde do dia em que Namida falou comigo tenho andado a reflectir no que dissera, especialmente quando disse que havia ainda pessoas que gostavam de mim. A minha team encontrava-se a treinar na zona de treinos.

– Sasuke-kun o que passa? Estás muito pensativo. – Diz Karin um pouco procurada.

– Não é nada, continua a treinar. – Ordenando-lhe.

– Como queiras – Afastando-se.

Levantei-me e saí da zona de treinos. Encaminhei-me para um lugar sossegado a onde ninguém pudesse incomodar-me, poisei numa árvore ao pé do Hospital. Observava o que havia em meu redor, bem como contemplava a paisagem pensativo, por algum motivo veio-me á lembrança de como conhecera Sakura na primaria. Ela encontrava-se encolhia numa esquina a soluçar. A principio desprezei-a mas a minha consciência falou mais alto, aproximei-me dela, perguntando-lhe porque chorava, a responde que me deu foi "Gozaram com minha testa". Surpreendi-me com a sua resposta, pois desde o primeiro dia em que começamos a escola nunca achei a sua testa algo horrível pelo contrario simpatizava com ela. Ri-me dessa lembrança.

– Itachi-san aqui tem o remédio que pediu. – Diz uma jovem enfermeira.

– Obrigada pela atenção – Sorriu-lhe.

– Itachi... – Murmurei, olhando-o fixamente.

Acho que desde sempre tive um pouco de inveja dele, talvez por causa do nosso pai. Sempre soube que aos seus olhos nunca era melhor que Itachi e nunca conseguia-me igualar-me a ele.

É engraçado, porque ele sempre disponha-se a ajudava-me para progredir e isso agradeço-lhe.

Mas o que nunca eide perdoa-lhe é o facto de ter morto o nosso clã, principalmente a nossa família.

Daquela vez em que nos defrontamos o meu irmão revelou-me o motivo para tal acção, ele disse-me que foi para proteger-me. Foi nesse instante que detive-me em dar o ultimo golpe a ele, deixando-o com vida. Não sei bem porque o fizera, talvez por ainda gostar do meu irmão. Apesar da minha outra metade o querer morto.

Quando caí na realidade eu não soube o que fazer sentia-me perdido, foi nessa altura que conheci os meus actuais parceiros.

Após passado alguns anos decidi regressar a Konoha por livre vontade. Naruto e Sakura ficaram surpreendidos com o meu regresso, bem como as restantes pessoas que me conheciam.

Quando vi o rosto de Sakura, expressava felicidade. Agora que penso Sakura foi primeira a rapariga a quem abri o meu coração de inteiro, partilhava-mos todo um com outro, até tínhamos um lugar só nosso, mas após o que aconteceu ao meu clã, eu comecei afastar-me dela, talvez porque não a quisesse arrasta-la para o meu caminho da vingança. Tudo o que eu quero é que ela seja feliz acima de tudo.

Ás vezes quando a observo-a da janela do seu consultório vejo-a muito melancólica e isso deixa-me muito infeliz. Daquelas vezes em que ela falava comigo por causa dos ferimentos dos meus colegas, só me apetecia dizer-lhe como sinto sua falta, bem como do seu toque e do seu sorriso. Mas só por vê-la fico contente e faz-me sentir melhor de novo.

Desculpa-me se te fiz sofrer muito, mas a verdade é que tenho medo, pois não quero magoar-te mais do que já estás.

– Amo-te Sakura... - Em murmuro enquanto via a falar com uma das enfermeiras no pátio.

Sakura prometo-te uma coisa, quando tiver a certeza de que o meu coração está em paz, irei ter contigo dizer-te o que sinto por ti e levarei-te para o lugar a onde costumava-mos ir. Mas até esse dia terei de ficar sozinho nas sombras a observar-te com uma ligeira tristeza.

* * *

><em>Aqui está o que eu não pude dizer, <em>

_Eu coloquei uma máscara porque estava com medo _

_O fato de que, agora, eu posso rir, _

_É porque você estava lá._

_Esta luz, sua gentileza,_

_Eu sinto-as tanto,_

_Não importa o quanto o tempo passe,_

_O lugar que eu sempre voltarei é para a melodia que você canta_

* * *

><em>Nas noites em que eu tremo e me sinto sozinho,<em>

_Eu sempre quero te encontrar,_

_Porque quando você me mostra seu sorriso,_

_Eu me sinto melhor de novo_

* * *

><em>O que é mais importante no mundo<em>

_São estes instantes_

_Eles me mostram como viver_

* * *

><em>Esta luz, sua gentileza,<em>

_Eu sinto-as tanto,_

_Não importa o quanto o tempo passe,_

_O lugar que eu sempre voltarei é para a nossa melodia_

_O lugar que eu voltarei será a melodia que você canta._


	10. Capitulo 7 – Cultivo de Emoções

**Capitulo 7: **Cultivo de Emoções

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi (Pov)<strong>_

Hoje quando vi o nascer do sol lembrei-me do que acontecera ontem, penso que foi a primeira vez que a vi Namida a chorar assim. Tsunade nesse dia também desabafou comigo.

– Nunca pensei que Namida fosse assim reagir...-Levantando-se da cadeira, voltando-se de costas para mim olhando pela janela.

Não disse nada, apenas limitei-me a olha-la. Desde então também fique pensativo, e ao mesmo tempo curioso. Mas afinal o que aconteceu no passado de Namida... aproximei-me de sua casa, ainda tinha os estores fechados.

Lembro-me que ontem enquanto observa-mos as estrelas, Namida adormeceu, encostando-se ao meu ombro, essa acção supreendendeu-me, mas ao mesmo tempo fez-me ver o quanto frágil pode ser. Deitei-a na sua cama, aconchegando-a, ouvi ela a dizer o nome do seu irmão, num ligeiro murmuro, isso fez-me semicerrar os olhos poisando o meu olhar sobre ela, antes de ir-me embora cariciei-lhe o cabelo num movimento suave.

Quando olhei outra vez para a janela de Namida, apercebi-me que os estores e a janela já estavam abertos, deixando a brisa da manhã entrar.

– Bom dia Itachi. – Diz olhando para mim, debruçando-se sobre a parapeito da janela.

– Bom dia Namida. – Olhando para ela.

Namida dá-me passagem para entrar, senta-se na beira da cama olhando pela janela.

– Então dormiste bem? – Perguntei-lhe.

– Sim...sabes tive um sonho com o meu irmão – Olhando para mim – Estávamos os dois a observar as estrela, e quando observa-mos o meu irmão cantava a canção de embalar da minha mãe... – Ficando nostálgica.

Não respondi apenas limitei-me ouvir o que dizia, com um pequeno sorriso.

– Obrigada...

– Obrigada? – Disse surpreendido.

– Sim, foi por causa de ti que, lembrei-me do meu irmão...e isso agradeço-te.

Sorri-me para ela.

– Ele era muito importante para ti, verdade?

– Sim – Respondendo afirmam

– Então o que pensas fazer hoje? – Disse.

– Não sei...- Um pouco pensativa.

De repente ouço a voz de Naruto a chamar Namida, esta vai á janela.

– Ei Namida, queres participar no mini-torneio que a avó organizou para hoje? – Diz Naruto impulgado.

– Sim, porque não – Diz Namida.

Prossegui Namida que acompanhava Naruto até ao campo de treinos, a onde se encontravam todos, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Neiji e Lee. Perguntava-me se o meu irmão iria aparecer.

– Namida! – Disseram todos expecto Sai, pois ainda não a conhecia.

Namida acenou a cabeça como reconhecimento.

– Ainda bem que vieste- Diz Sakura contente.

Nesse instante aparece Sasuke com sua team, reparei que quase toda a gente surpreendeu-se com a sua presença, Namida olhou-o com os olhos semicerrados, notei que Sakura expressava uma ligeira tristeza.

– Sasuke-kun que fazes aqui? – Diz Lee.

– Vim participar no torneio – Num tom serio.

– Ainda bem... – Diz Naruto num tom desafiante.

Observei que Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten faziam uns últimos arranjo para o torneio, enquanto Namida sentava-se a observar a paisagem.

– Namida-chan...- Diz Sai aproximando-se dela. – Eu sou o Sai.

Ela olhou-o sem expressão nenhuma e Sai surpreendeu-se.

– Não tens expressão...- Diz Sai sentando-se ao pé de Namida.

– Acho que desde sempre tive dificuldade em expressar-me- Diz Namida olhando para o horizonte.

– Eu também era assim, sabes, mas eu ao contrário de ti expressava falsas expressões. – Diz Sai sorrindo-se para Namida. – Sabes, não é assim tão difícil como parece.

– Não? – Diz Namida num tom surpreendida. – Achas que podias ensinar-me?

– Claro.

Nesse momento Sai aproxima-se com a aponta dos indicadores na boca de Namida fazendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Senti algo diferente em mim, após Namida esboçar aquele pequeno sorriso com ajuda de Sai.

Sai começa-se a rir com a expressão de Namida, entretanto Ino aproxima-se deles, notei-a um pouco tensa.

– Sai... – Diz Ino, no momento em que Tsunade começa a falar no microfone.

– Bom dia a todos e obrigado por terem vindo – Diz Tsunade em voz alta, ao publico e participantes. – Por favor os participantes que se reúnem, para a primeira prova.

E assim fizeram os participantes para poderem saberem qual era a sua primeira prova.

– A primeira prova é tiro ao alvo com shurikens com os olhos vendados - Diz Tsunade- Ganha, quem conseguir acertar no centro do alvo mais vezes, e quem ficar nos quatro primeiros lugares, passara á próxima etapa, por isso boa sorte para todos vocês.

Na mesa dos júris para além de Tsunade estavam Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shizune, Guy e Yamato. No de correr da prova todos estavam a sair-se bem, Namida observava-os atentamente, até que alguém gritou.

– O que se passa? – Diz Tsunade preocupada.

– Hinata! – Dizem Neiji e Naruto.

Reparei que a mão de Hinata estava ensanguentada.

– Assim com a mão não podes continuar a prova. – Diz Sakura já ao pé dela a tratar sua mão.

– A Namida... – Diz Tsunade em murmuro. – Namida achas que podes ficar no lugar da Hinata- Olhando-a nos olhos.

Namida olha para Hinata está sorri-lhe como modo de aprovação. Namida caminha para o sitio de Hinata para continuar a prova.

– Tsunade...- Diz Kakashi intrigado.

– Esta oportunidade de ver o que ela sabe fazer. – Diz Tsunade um pouco impulgada.

Todos os júris tiveram de olho em cima de Namida, bem como os participantes e o publico.

– Podem continuar – Diz Tsunade sentando-se na mesa de júris.

Após a ordem de Tsunade, todos, incluindo a mim surpreendemo-nos com Namida pois, a sua técnica e destreza eram incríveis.

– Incrível – Diz Kakashi espantado.

A forma como ela lançava os shurikens era de um elegância incrível nunca tinha visto algo assim tão perfeito.

Quando acabou Namida era a que tinha a pontuação mais alta de todos.

– Muito bem – Diz Tsunade satisfeita.- O vencedor desta prova é a Namida, em segundo lugar Sasuke que não fica muito a trás, em terceiro Tenten e em quarto Naruto.

Sai vai ter com Namida.

– Boa, conseguiste. – Sorrindo-se.

Namida para mostra-lhe que está feliz, usa os seus indicadores, aproximados-os da sua boca formando um U.

Sai ri-se.

– Podia-as praticar em casa, para poderes ter um sorriso mais natural.

– Tens razão. – Diz Namida confiante.

Reparei que Ino estava cada vez mais tensa.

– Próxima prova... – Diz Tsunade-...terão de se enfrentar num mano a mano. Mas primeiro vamos almoçar.

No almoço Naruto e os outros com excepção de Sasuke e a sua team conviviam todos com Namida, havia momentos gargalhadas, bem como de surpresa. Vi Tsunade a falar com júris, fui juntar-me a eles.

– Vejo que eles gostam dela – Satisfeita – ainda bem.

– Sim ainda bem, ninguém merece ficar sozinho – Diz Kakashi.

– Itachi, continua com o bom trabalho. – Diz Tsunade olhando para mim.

– Sim.

Regressei para o meu posto, vi Namida aproximar-se de mim.

– Aqui tens, toma. – Dando-me uma sandes.

– Obrigada. – Sorrindo-lhe.

A sandes soube-me bem, entretanto o altifalante começou a fazer ruído.

– Mais uma vez boa tarde a todos, agora já com a barriga aconchegada, poderemos dar inicio á segunda e ultima prova deste mini-torneio.

Num grande ecrã apareceu quem iria defrontar-se, no 1º combate era de Namida VS Tenten e no 2º Sasuke VS Naruto.

– Estás pronta para acção? – Diz Tenten, impulgada já na arena.

Namida apenas olhou-a nos olhos respondendo afirmamente com a cabeça.

– Que comece o primeiro combate – Diz Tsunade.

– Muito bem comecemos – Diz Tenten com um Kunai na mão em posição de ataque.

Tenten avança contra Namida de forma rápida investindo contra ela ataques de corpo a corpo, em que Namida esquivava-se de alguma forma fácil. Então Tenten salta para o ar invocando.

– Sou Shuu Jin (Manipulação de Lâminas que Avançam)!- Diz Tenten desenrolando o seu grande pergaminho.

Com esta técnica de Tenten permitiu-lhe usar kunais, que são lançados em grupo de uma vez em várias direcções, como se fossem lançadas individualmente muito rápido, para Namida, que não fica muito surpreendida. Numa voz calma.

– Hyouton - Hyouro no Jutsu (Elemento Gelo - Técnica da Prisão do Gelo).

Namida toca no chão, levantando blocos de gelo que prendem os kunais de Tenten. Que por sua vez serviu-se dele como um escudo.

– Incrível – Diz Tsunade espantada.

Eu como todos os júris e participantes ficaram espantados.

– Ela tem Kekkei Genkai (Linhagem Sanguínea Avançada). – Diz Kakashi espantado.

– Bolas! – Diz Tenten. – Como consegui-o defender-se.

Namida avança contra Tenten a uma velocidade espantosa atacando-a, com força, pode repara que Tenten tinha alguma dificuldade em defender-se.

– Souryuu • Dai Yanagi Shou (Armas • Grande Martelo Espinhoso).

Aparece um gigantesco martelo cheio de espinhos. Com algum esforço Tenten levanta-o com objectivo de acertar em Namida.

– Fuuton - Reppushou (Elemento Vento - Sopro do Vendaval)

Namida com o juntar das mãos cria uma rajada de vento única que atinge Tenten e seu martelo lançando-os para longe.

Tenten ficou estendida no chão, sem se levantar, por alguns momentos.

– Tenten, estás bem? - Diz Sakura ao seu lado.

– Sim.- Diz com a mão na cabeça.

– Vencedora Namida. – Diz Tsunade.

– Estás bem, Tenten? – Diz Namida aproximando-se de si.

– Sim, gostei deste combate, sabes? – Diz Tenten levando-se. – A onde a prendes-te lutar assim?

– Foi o meu irmão. – Diz Namida.

– Segundo combate Sasuke VS Natuto, que comece...- Diz Tsunade.

Namida foi sentar-se numa pedra olhando para horizonte, fui ter com ela.

– Que combate, impressionante. – Disse-lhe.

Não respondeu-me.

– Itachi eu...- Continuando olhar para o horizonte.

– Gostei de ver o teu pequeno sorriso que fizeste hoje. – Orgulhoso.

– Itachi! - Com tom de voz surpreendida.

Após Namida ter pronunciado o meu nome olhei para ela, esboçava um pequeno sorriso com ajuda dos seus indicadores, nesse momento fiquei surpreendido.

– Este pequeno sorriso, é para demonstrar-te que estou grata por tudo que tu e todos fizeram por mim, obrigada... - Diz Namida feliz- Vou treinar todos os dias o meu sorriso para depois poder sorrir com mais naturalidade sem ajuda, dos meus indicadores.

Aquele momento com Namida, pode-se dizer que tornou especial por algum motivo, olhei-a com os olhos semicerrado.

– Ficarei á espera desse sorriso, Namida.

Olhamo-nos nos olhos um do outro durante algum tempo sem dizer nada, aquele momento foi interrompido pelo comunicado de Tsunade dizendo que o meu irmão tinha ganhado.

– Espera aqui, ok?- Diz Namida levantando-se.

Após Namida de se ter ido, fiquei a olhar para horizonte durante algum tempo, comecei a pensar a medida que os dias passavam eu e Namida ficávamos cada vez mais amigos e mais próximos um do outro.

– Vamos para casa? – Diz Namida agora ao meu lado.

Nem me apercebi da sua presença.

– Sim- Disse.

– Adoro este por do sol é tão maravilhoso. – Diz Namida semicerrando os olhos.

– Tens razão, mas começa a ficar frio. – Sentido a mudança de temperatura. – Então o combate?

– Desisti, hoje já me diverti o bastante, não achas? Vamos?

Quando chegamos á sua casa, reparei que Namida dirigiu-se para o terraço, subi-o para o cimo da torre de água, também sentar-me ao seu lado.

– Sabes hoje quando está no torneio veio-me á lembrança a imagens quando era mais pequena, em que estava acompanhada pelos meus pais, o irmão e por mais 3 pessoas que não me lembro-me do seu rosto. O que quero dizer é que senti-me bem, sabes? – Diz Namida olhando para mim. – Senti o meu coração quente e preenchido, sem sentir aquele vazio de estar sozinha.

– Ainda bem. - Semicerrando os meus olhos. - Como te disse antes, aqui não estás sozinha.

– Hoje parece que o frio venceu. – Descendo da torre de água. – Vou para dentro está ficar cada vez mais frio.

– Namida...- Chamei.

Esta volta-se para mim esperando pela minha frase. Desci da torre de água e aproximei-me dela.

– Quero que saibas que vou estar sempre ao teu lado, aconteça o que acontecer.

Namida semicerrou seus olhos, olhei-a nos olhos durante algum tempo. Foi quando os primeiros flocos de neve apareceram.

– Não pode ser! – Diz Namida de cócoras no chão surpreendida. – É mesmo.

– O que se passa? – Intrigado.

– Isto é...- Num tom de voz alegre - Olha – Abrindo a sua planta da mão. – Uma flor de Neve, como naquela floresta quando estava com o meu irmão.

A pequena flor de neve que Namida tinha na sua palma da mão, não tinha qualquer traço de imperfeição, então foi quando peguei nela, com gentileza pondo-lhe no seu cabelo.

Olhou-me surpreendida durante algum tempo, a medida que o tempo andava o seu olhar tornou-se em algo mais profundo.

– Obrigada, não sabes o quanto o teu gesto, têm um grande significado para mim...- Olhando para mim expressando um pequeníssimo sorriso nos lábios sem a ajuda os indicadores.

Nesse momento abracei-a, com força, sem excitar a onde os pequenos flocos de neve continuavam a cair.

– Itachi! – Diz Namida admirada com a minha acção.

– Namida, ficarei sempre ao teu lado, para proteger-te. – Disse impulsivamente, abraçando-a ainda mais.

Namida nada disse apenas ofegava-se nos meus braços.

Após Namida deitar-se e adormecer, foi até ao terraço olhar para o horizonte, a medida que o tempo passava os flocos de neve acumulavam-se cada vez mais com densidade. De repente ouço alguém chamar-me.

– Uzuki! - Disse de costas para ela.

– Itachi... – Diz Uzuki aproximando-se.

– O que se passa Uzuki? – Olhando para Uzuki.

– Tenho informações importantes acerca daquelas duas raparigas que pareceram á acerca de três meses atrás. – Diz Uzuki num tom serio.

Dirigimo-nos aos aposentos de Tsunade, esta manda-nos entrar.

– Uzuki? – Surpreendida - Tens novidades? – Diz Tsunade olhando-a com ar serio.

– Sim. – Responde Uzuki.

Eu como Tsunade ficamos a espera que Uzuki começa-se falar.

– As duas raparigas que enfrentamos á três meses atrás elas pertencem ao País da Luz.

– Pais da Luz? – Diz Tsunade surpreendida. – Já tinha ouvido falar dele.

– As informações que tenho acerca desse país é que desde do seu inicio estava divido em duas aldeias chamadas Ying e Yang, mas as duas foram devastadas por uma guerra entre si.

– Estou haver Uziki, mas há uma coisa que não percebo, porque razão um pais tão pequeno fica divido em duas aldeias e luta entre si? – Diz Tsunade intrigada.

– O motivo para tal tem haver com as crenças dos velhos sábios.

– Crenças? – Diz Tsunade continuando intrigada.

– Sim, os sábios do país diziam quem nascesse sobre uma estrela negra, transportava consigo a escuridão, a Morte por isso era logo morto á nascença e quem nasce sobre uma estrela brilhante, transportava consigo a luz, a Vida. – Diz Uzuki fazendo uma pausa. – Mas ainda á mais, Chikusa Shoichi e Yamamoto Sawada foram aqueles que travaram esse cruel acto, após a filha do primeiro Raitoshedo ter nascido sobre uma estrela negra.

Tsunade começou a pensar.

– Também descobrir que eles são considerados "Intocáveis", isto porque estavam acima da média de qualquer País, a nível militar e por causa disso ninguém atrevia-se a desafia-los.

– Esse facto... já tinha ouvido falar antes. - Diz Tsunade pensativa.

– O que levou á destruição entre si foi por causa de um amor proibido entre Aya Hikaru e...- Diz Uzuki fazendo suspense -...o irmão de Namida Kenichi Kuro, isto porque as pessoas de aldeias diferentes não podiam-se envolver-se por causa das crenças.

Quando Uzuki acabou, eu Tsunade ficamos surpreendidos.

– O irmão de Namida...- Diz Tsunade levantando-se da cadeira. - Já faz algum tempo em que contaram-me um boato, acerca desse país, em que diziam que a única maneira de os derrotar era lutando entre si. Parece que é verdade o que diziam. - Olhando para Uzuki com as mão atrás das costas.

– Contaram-me que o irmão de Namida foi acusado de homicídio.

– Homicídio? – Disse espantado.

– Sim, por ter morto a sua amada Aya, mas ele sempre disse estar inocente...

– Isso não faz muito sentido, porque razão é que Kenichi iria matar alguém que amava profundamente. – Diz Tsunada intrigada.

A pergunta de Tsunade pairou na minha mente durante algum tempo.

– Após a guerra, começaram haver boatos em que muitas dessas pessoas que sobreviveram juntaram-se a Orochimaru por diversas razões. - Diz Uzuki quebrando o meu pensamento.

– OROCHIMARU? – Diz Tsunade num tom muito serio - Impossível...como pode estar vivo...

– Um dos boatos que ouvi é que anda a procura de um corpo...

– Isso quer dizer que Sasuke está outra vez em perigo. – Disse preocupado interrompendo Uzuki.

– Não, Itachi penso que não, pelo que ouvi anda a procura de um novo corpo.

– Estou haver, se essas raparigas e os sobreviventes trabalharem para Orochimaru, teremos problemas. – Diz Tsunade num tom serio.

– Pergunto-me se daquela vez aquelas raparigas andava a atrás de Namida? – Disse preocupado. - Tsunade-sama acha que Orochimaru anda atrás de Namida?

– É uma hipótese – Olhando para mim. - Se assim for temos de estar em alerta máxima.

Fez-se um silêncio pesado entre nós os três.

– De qualquer maneira a informação que de Uzuki deu-nos foi muito útil, ficamos a conhecer um pouco mais sobre a Namida - Diz Tsunade quebrando o silêncio – Agora o que precisamos de fazer é o seguinte: Itachi quero que continues a vigiar a Namida e enquanto a ti Uzuki quero que amanhã partas com o resto do grupo de reconhecimento, para saber a onde está esse maldito Orochimaru, eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas tenho esperança. E eu amanhã falarei com todos acerca de hoje, podem ir. - Diz Tsunade sentando-se na cadeira.

Eu e Uzuki saímos dos seus aposentos. Cá fora Uzuki olha-me, preocupada.

– Estás bem, Itachi?

– Sim - Olhando para ela. – Apenas estou a pensar o que poderá acontecer a Namida e aldeia da folha?

– Em relação a Namida tenho a certeza que a protegerás bem sem duvida – Diz Uzuki sorrido-se para mim.

A sua resposta deixou-me intrigado, será que ela viu-me abraçar Namida.

– E em relação á aldeia teremos de dar o tudo por tudo, para defende-la. Como foi da ultima vez. - Num tom confiante.

– Tens razão.

Uzuki vai para casa, descansar pois amanhã terá um grande dia pela frente.

Do meu quarto olhava pela janela, a paisagem tornava-se cada vez mais brancas.

Deitei-me na cama a pensar no que aconteceu hoje. Mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza aconteça o que acontecer ficarei sempre ao lado de Namida.


	11. Capitulo 8 – A origem do amor!

**Capitulo 8: **A Origem do Amor?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Namida (Pov)<em>**

O chilrear dos pássaros fez-me acordar mais cedo do que o costume. Levantei-me da cama, para contemplar a pequena flor de neve que Itachi, na noite passada pusera-me no cabelo, admito que o seu gesto surpreendeu-me um pouco, pois o meu irmão fora único a faze-lo.

Dirigi-me ao estores para abri-los, os pequenos flocos de neve, que caíram durante a noite, cobriam toda a aldeia da folha como um manto branco. Enquanto observava a paisagem, veio-me á mente o abraço que Itachi, nesse momento senti algo diferente, não sei bem o que era, mas fez o meu coração a acelerar pouco.

Lembrei-me que tinha de treinar o meu sorriso, em tão pôs-me diante do espelho a treinar. Com ajuda dos meus indicadores fiz vários sorrisos, achei-me diferente, lembrar-me em pequenos fragmentos as pessoas chamarem-me nomes como "boneca sem emoções" ou "Monstro", fique a olhar fixamente para o espelho.

Sentei-me na cama pensativa, acabando por me deitar cantando a canção de embalar da minha mãe em murmuro.

* * *

><em>Kissing for moonlight <em>

_Bye my lullaby _

_You sung to me while I was in your arms_

* * *

><p><em>Breathing a sigh <em>

_Counting my time _

_Every time I breathe out your song_

* * *

><p><em>Ringing in my ears <em>

_Someone's laughing, Someone's calling _

_I'm searching for the warmth _

_There's no one but just only my mind _

_Wanting for the vanishing sky_

* * *

>Passado algum tempo acabo por adormecer. O meu sono é tão profundo que nem ouço os pássaros lá fora, bem como as pessoas, apenas sinto o calor do sol no meu rosto que faz-me acordar lentamente, levantei-me e olhei lá para fora, o dia é perfeito sem uma única nuvem no céu azul. O relógio na mesinha de cabeceira já marcavam 12:45.<p>– Bem hoje dormi mais do que o habitual.<p>

Almocei em casa, estranhei hoje Itachi não ter aparecido, talvez tive-se numa missão de ultima hora quem sabe. Ao acabar fui dar uma volta pela aldeia. Fui, até ao parque, não havia ninguém, a brisa do vento era suave, sentei-me num dos bancos que se encontravam lá, fechei os olhos para apreciar o som do vento durante alguns tempo.

– Namida? Que fazes aqui tão sozinha – Diz uma voz masculina.

Abri os meus olhos era Naruto sorrindo-se para mim.

– Naruto...

– Porque estás aqui tão sozinha? – Ficando de cócoras ao meu lado.

– O som do vento transmite-me tranquilidade. – Olhando para frente.

– O...som...do...vento...traz-te...tranquilidade? – Um pouco confuso.

Nesse momento tentei esbocei um pequeníssimo sorriso a Naruto, este apercebeu-se.

– Gosto dessa expressão no teu rosto. - Contente- A comparar da primeira vez que conhecemo-nos...

– Tens razão, Naruto.

– Há é verdade a Sakura-chan quer falar contigo, não sei sobre o que, mas disse-me para avisar-te. – Já em pé.

– Ok, obrigada – Levantando-me também.

– Agente vê-se por ai, ok?

– Sim.

A caminho de hospital encontrei Sasuke e sua team, penso que iram para uma nova missão, Sasuke pára diante de mim.

– Namida que fazes aqui sozinha?

– Nada de mais – Com alguma agressividade.

Nesse instante aproxima-se uma rapariga ruiva de óculos.

– Vê-la como falas, com Sasuke, miúda – Agressiva.

– Karin! – Diz Sasuke olhando para ela.

– Então és tu a miúda dos olhos brilhantes. – Olhando-me fixamente.

Olhei sem expressão. Pode ver que Karin ficou um pouco tensa com o meu olhar.

– Já chega, Karin – Um pouco irritado. – Suigetsu podes levar a Karin para entrada da aldeia que já vou lá ter.

– Ok.

Karin passa por mim amuada com Suigetsu e outro rapaz para entrada.

– Desculpa-me Sasuke, mas tenho de ir ter com Sakura – Disse avançando, mas este põe-se a minha frente.

– Deves-me um combate...

– Se estás a falar do torneiro, não tenho que provar-te nada...- Seria.

– Achas que não? – Sorrindo-se.

– Sim, tu não me intimidas...

Sasuke olha nos olhos durante algum tempo, o seu olhar é me familiar com alguém segundos depois passando por mim como nada se fosse.

Continuei o meu caminho até ao hospital, dirigi-me á recepção perguntei pela Sakura, estas disseram-me para esperar um pouco e foi o que fiz, passado alguns tempo Sakura chama-me.

– Ainda bem que vieste, Namida – Levando-me para o seu consultório.

– O que se passa, Sakura?

Entretanto alguém bateu á porta.

– Já chegaram. – Diz Sakura dirigindo-se á porta – Entrem – Abrindo.

As pessoas que entraram foram Hinata, Tenten, Ino e uma rapariga loira com quatro totos no cabelo de olhos verdes.

– Sentem-se – Diz Sakura, sentando-se na sua cadeira.

– Olá Namida-chan. – Diz Hinata um pouco envergonhada sentando-se numa cadeira.

– Namida também estás aqui? – Pergunta Ino surpreendida, sentando-se ao lodo de Hinata.

– Ora viva Namida – Diz Tenten alegre, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Namida está é a Temari do País da Areia. – Diz Sakura apresentando-a.

– Prazer em conhecer-te Namida – Diz Temari amavelmente.

– Igualmente – Disse.

– Namida, deves estar a perguntar porque estás aqui, certo? – Diz Sakura olhando para mim. – Bem está a nossa pequena reunião semanal em que falamos acerca de todo, e pensei que faria-te bem a ti também.

– Compreendo, obrigada. – Amavelmente.

– Então quem querer começar? – Pergunta Sakura olhando para nós.

– Posso começar eu – Diz Tenten. – Bem por onde posso começar... – Pensando – Há já sei...- Olhando para mim – Namida, ontem deste-me muita garra, adorei conviver contigo na hora do almoço és muito simpática e agradável.

– Concordo contigo Tenten, não podia estar mais de acordo. – Diz Sakura.

– É verdade, adorei a tua companhia – Diz Hinata.

– Digo o mesmo – Diz Ino sorrindo-se para mim.

Suas palavras fizeram ver que Itachi tinha toda a razão de que não estou sozinha.

– Obrigada a todas por partilharem isso comigo.

– Namida posso fazer-te uma pergunta pessoal? – Diz Ino.

– Sim, se souber responder.

– Namida, gostas do Itachi? – Curiosa - Não me leves a mal, é tens um grande a vontade com ele e...

A sua pergunta apanhou-me desprevenida o meu coração por algum motivo começou acelerar.

– Não sei, bem eu – Sem saber o que responder.

– Namida, aonde aprendeste aqueles movimentos? – Diz Tenten mudando de assunto.

Agradeço-te Tenten.

– Como te disse foi o meu irmão, ele treinou-me e ensinou-me todo. - Esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

– Esse sorriso – Diz Hinata – fica-te muito bem.

Senti-me feliz por estar a falar com elas.

– Ah! É verdade ia esquecendo-me, hoje no treino surpreendi o Lee. – Diz Tenten orgulhosa.

– Verdade? – Disse. – O que aconteceu?

– Demonstrei-lhe que qualquer dia posso vir a supera-lo. – Rindo-se.

– Isso é fantástico – Disse.

– Por acaso hoje no meu treino, Kiba e o Shino disseram-me que estou a melhorar a olhos visto, o que deixa-me muito contente – Disse Hinata alegremente, mas nesse mesmo instante a sua expressão facial mudou instantaneamente – Talvez assim o Naruto-kun me reconheça e apercebe-se que desde sempre gosto dele.

– Hoje encontrei Sai a pintar um quadro, pergunta-lhe se hoje podia-mos sair juntos, a sua resposta rápida e directa que me deu magoou-me um pouco. – Disse Ino entristecida. – Eu sei que ele não gosta de ser incomodado quando está a pintar.

– No outro dia foi a casa do Shikamaru e...ele ainda esta muito abatido com a morte de Asuma, senti-o um pouco mudado, se continuar assim ele acabara por afastar as pessoas que gostam dele. – Diz Temari olhando para chão. – Apesar de agora de estar ocupado, a ensinar o pequeno da Kurenai, o que é bom mas...

– Sasuke desde que regressou a aldeia da folha, a nossa relação ficou cada vez mais distante, ele praticamente já não me fala o que me magoa um pouco – Diz Sakura rindo-se amargamente. – Mas eu sei que lá no fundo do seu coração, ele ainda não se esqueceu-se dos momentos que passamos juntos.

Ao ouvir o que diziam, comecei a ficar um pouco pensativa. Foi então que disse.

– Não devem desistir, acima de todo...- Nesse momento comecei a relembrar-me do rostos e nomes dos três amigos de infância.

Todas elas olharam-me surpreendidas por causa da minha resposta.

– O que queres dizer, Namida? – Pergunta Sakura intrigada.

– Quando se cria esses laços especiais com alguém, - Lembrando-me Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza – Não importa o que aconteça pois esse laço já mais será quebrado, mesmo que o destino nos pregue partidas. – Olhando-as nos olhos. – São eles que nos fazem ficar forte.

Nesse instante senti os meus olhos húmidos.

– Namida... – Disseram todas surpreendidas.

– Desculpem – Limpando as minhas lagrimas – Apenas lembrei-me dos meus amigos de infância, nada demais.

– Obrigada Namida. Disseram todas.

Olhei-as contente.

– Acho que hoje terminamos. – Diz Sakura satisfeita. – Então vemo-nos para a semana, certo?

– Sim claro. – Disse-lhe.

Saí do hospital olhei para o céu da tarde satisfeita, lembrei-me de ir falar com Tsunade para ver podia-me ajudar a encontrar os meus amigos, estava confiante em encontra-los, mas pelo o caminho encontrarei Naruto, Sai e Neiji juntos, fui ter com eles.

– Namida, o que queria Sakura-chan? – Diz Naruto curioso.

– Nada de importante, a serio.

– Sabem, hoje quando vi a Hinata a treinar fiquei surpreendido – Disse Naruto.

– Já que falas nisso ela esta muito melhor que antes, penso que está mais confiante. – Diz Neiji. – Mas olha que Tenten também hoje demonstrou que pode vir a ser uma grande ninja, tenho orgulho nela.

Esbocei um pequeno sorriso. Neiji e Sai ficaram surpreendidos com a minha expressão, principalmente Sai, pois vi-o a diferença desde que conheceu-me.

– Tens andado a praticar – Diz Sai.

– Sim.

– Assim é que deve ser, não? – Diz Naruto.

– Gosto de estar aqui. – Disse. – Adoro a vossa companhia.

– Porque não vamos jantar todos? – Diz Naruro impulgado.

Neiji faz cara de desinteressado.

– Então o que dizes, Namida? – Curioso.

– Desculpa-me Naruto, mas hoje não vai dar. – Dando uma desculpa - Porque não convidas a Hinata? – Olhando para Naruto – E tu Neiji porque não convidas a Tenten?

– O QUE? – Disseram os dois ficaram corados.

Sai ri-se. Reparei que trazia algo por baixo do braço.

– O que levas ai? – Perguntei um pouco curiosa.

– Há isto... – Diz Sai. - É um quadro queres vê-lo, Namida?

– Sim – Disse - Que lindo!

A pessoa em questão era Ino, estava rodeada com todo tipo flores.

– A Ino ficara fascinada com isto... - Disse-lhe.

– Talvez, mas hoje foi um bocado brusco com ela...- Diz Sai olhando para chão. – Não sei se...

– Acho que devias convidar também a Ino e confessa-lhe os teus sentimentos por ela – Interrompendo-o, num tom confiante.

– Talvez tenha razão, obrigada. – Sorrindo-se para mim.

Após deste encontro com os rapazes vi Shikamaru a ir apara arena de treinos segui-o, este olhava para céu com olhar vazio. Aproximei-me. Este olhou-me intrigado, mas depois desprezou-me, e começou a andar para a saída.

– Por mais quanto tempo, vais continuar assim? – Perguntando-lhe quando este passava por mim.

– O que queres dizer? – Olhando-me para as costas.

Voltei-me para ele e disse-lhe.

– Quando é que vais aceitar o facto que Asuma estar morto? – Num tom um pouco brusco.

Shikamaru olha-me com alguma ira nos olhos.

– E tu o que sabes? – Com os punhos cerrados – Tu não sabes nada...

– Shikamaru está na hora de acordares, não podes passar o resto da tua vida preso ao passado a lamentar-te. ACORDA! SHIKAMARU! – Em voz alta.

Shikamaru abaixa o seu olhar em direcção ao chão, nesse momento Temari aparece na arena, preocupada, pois talvez tenha ouvido a minha voz alta.

– Shikamaru...

– Temari...- Este olha-a com um olhar entristecido. – Eu...eu... – Nesse instante Shikamaru tapa seu rosto, soluçando, Temari aproxima-se dele abraçando-o, carinhosamente.

Abaixei-me até Shikamaru e disse-lhe.

– Shikamaru, - Pondo a minha mão no seu ombro – não vivas no passado porque esse já não podes mudar, - Falando com um tom calmo – deves viver o agora, porque o filho de asuma precisa de ti, AGORA! – Shikamaru olha-me surpreendido – Eu tenho a certeza que ele irá brilhar, mas para isso como já te disse tens que deixar o passado e viver o agora, só assim poderás para poderes criar o amanhã. Compreendes?

– Sim, compreendo – Reflectindo.

– Obrigada. Namida – Diz Temari sorrindo-se para mim. – Vamos Shikamaru?

Os dois foram embora, bem como eu, a tarde começou a dar lugar á noite, a team de Sasuke voltará da sua missão, para não ter dê-me encontrar com eles fui por outro caminho que levou-me a floresta da morte, não havia ninguém expecto o som da agua do lago.

– Este lugar é estranho.

Alguns minutos depois, pressenti a presença de alguém que me era desconhecida.

– Eu sei que estás ai, aparece...

– Impressionante...

Voltando-me para entrada, olhei fixamente para sitio de onde vinha a voz. Segundos depois apareceu uma mulher de rosto tapado, em que seu cabelo é curto de cor castanho escuro, seus olhos também eram escuros, a sua vestimenta e postura dizia-me que ela não era nenhuma ninja amadora, mas uma ninja elelite.

– Quem és tu? – Perguntei. Reparei que a minha pergunta a fez surpreender um pouco.

– Realmente o que ouvi é verdade... – Fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Realmente perdes-te a tua memória- Abrindo seus olhos, olhando-me fixamente.

– O que queres dizer? – Disse um pouco confusa. – Tu sabes alguma coisa sobre mim?

– Talvez sim...– Rindo-se maliciosamente. – Talvez não...quem sabe...

A sua resposta deixou-me inquieta.

– Tenho ordens para te levar, a bem o ou mal, qual das duas preferes?

A sua forma directa de falar surpreendeu-me.

– Desculpa-me mas eu não vou contigo a lado nenhum nem a bem, nem a mal.

Riu-se.

– Tentei ser simpática...mas já que as tornas assim as coisas - Em posição de ataque. – Por mim é indiferente.

Seu olhar mudou radicalmente, tornando-se frio.

– QUE COMEÇE! – Grita.

A mulher avança a grande velocidade, até mim aonde tive dificuldade em acompanha-la. Esta investe contra mim um forte conta pé médio no estômago, projectando-me contra uma árvore.

– HAAA! – Queixando-me. Envolvendo o estômago com o meu braço direito agachando-me.

– Então, é só isso que tens? Que decepção, como teu irmão – Provocando-me.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

Sorrindo-se maliciosamente.

– É culpa é toda dele.

– Como assim?

A mulher aproxima-se de mim e agacha-se.

– Fui ele que levou á destruição das duas aldeias – expressando um olhar serio.

Olhei-a não percebendo-a o que dizia.

– Ainda não percebes-te? – Pondo-se em pé - Então eu explico-te. O teu irmão infligiu as regras ao envolver-se com Aya...

– Aya? – Nesse instante fechei os olhos, visualizando pequenos fragmentos do meu irmão e de uma rapariga de cabelos longos de cor loiro a encontrarem-se as escondidas.

– Por causa dele, os meus pais e amigos foram mortos. – Fazendo uma pausa.

Abri meus olhos, a mulher estava de costas para mim.

– Pensei que eu iria acabar como eles, mas foi ele que me salvou, foi ele que me deu uma segunda oportunidade de viver.

Sorriu-se, olhando-me pelo ombro.

– Tu já tiveste um encontro com ele.

– De quem falas? – Disse.

Volta-se para mim continuando a sorrir-se.

– Oro-chi-ma-ru.

A medida em ela pronunciava lentamente o seu nome, alguns dos fragmentos da minha memória começaram a juntar-se com uma rapidez incrível, como se tivesse a reviver outra vez a viagem de barco.

– HAAA, a minha cabeça! – Gritei, apoiando a minha cabeça com mão esquerda.

– Parece que te lembras-te, alguma coisa. – Sorrindo-se.

– Caluda – Disse olhando-a com olhar frio, continuando a apoiar a cabeça com a minha mão.

– Era disto que estava á espera, agora podemos começar de verdade.

Tirei o kunai que tinha no meu bolso, pondo-me em posição de defesa, enquanto a mulher desembainha a sua espada ninja. Como inicialmente avançou a grande velocidade, até mim mas desta vez utilizei um método diferente, fechei os olhos e concentrei-me no som dos seu movimentos, para poder defender-me dela para depois contra atacar.

– Apanhei-te – Aparecendo atrás de mim.

Num movimento rápido viro-me de frente para ela, surpreendendo-a, defendi-me facilmente do seu ataque e contra ataquei com Fuuton no Jutsu (Técnica do Elemento Vento).

– Fuuton - Reppushou (Elemento Vento - Sopro do Vendaval).

Juntei as mãos, criando uma rajada de vento atingindo a mulher projectando-a para longe contra uma arvore.

– Vai-te embora, eu não quero lutar mais contigo.

– Que o estás a dizer, nós mal começamos – Levantando-se. – Tens uma grande destreza e técnica, mas eu sou melhor que tu.

– O que? – Disse.

– Nós, pessoas do País da Luz somos considerados "os intocáveis", por estamos acima da média, tu sempre foste alvo de conversa por causa desses olhos, mesmo...

– Não me interessa o que estás a dizer – Interrompendo-a. – Não fales do que não sabes – Olhando-a com frieza, sem emoção.

A mulher surpreende-se sorrindo-se.

– Esse é teu verdadeiro "eu", sem emoções com olhar frio.

Não respondi-lhe apenas continuei olha-la.

– Afinal não passas de uma boneca sem emoções com olhar frio, á espera de ser salva por alguém. – Rindo-se.

Sua frase fez-me sentir a minha ira a crescer dentro de mim, fechei os punhos.

– Acabemos com isto – Diz a mulher esboçando um sorriso.

Esta avança a grande velocidade até mim, enquanto continuava imóvel, em questão de segundos movimento meus dedos formando um jutsu.

– Impossível! – Chocada.

– Hyouton - Tsubame Fubuki (Elemento Gelo - Adagas de Gelo) - Disse.

Fiz aparecer três adagas com lâminas de gelo estas voaram rapidamente na direcção da mulher. Duas das adagas acertaram-na, no braço direito e na testa. Agachou-se queixosa.

– Eu avisei-te. – Aproximando-me dela.

Num movimento rapidíssimo, esta golpeia-me com a lâmina da espada na barriga até ao meu ombro ferindo-me com alguma gravidade. Encolhi-me, ficando ensanguentada.

– Eu sou muito melhor que tu – Levanta-se com o braço direito a escorrer sangue devido ao esforço que fez.

A mulher aproxima-se de mim agarrando-me pelo colarinho, o meu cabelo tapa-me os olhos, esta pega o meu kunai encostando á minha testa. Franzi os olhos, tentando desviar-me mas em vão.

– Acabe-mos com isto. – Com olhar frio. – És tão inútil como o teu irmão, aquele "lixo" só teve o que merece a morte. – Rindo-se.

Cada palavra que dizia acerca do meu irmão, fazia com que aumentava cada vez mais a minha ira. Não a suportava-a mais, a falar mal do meu irmão.

– O teu irmão já era, menos um para preocupar-nos – Dando uma gargalha.

Nesse instante peguei-lhe no pulso com força.

– Retira o que disseste.

– O que? Que o teu irmão é lixo ou inútil? – Fazendo troça.

Apertei-lhe o pulso ainda com força.

– Pensas por agarrares-me no meu pulso com força vai fazer alguma diferença. Vocês da aldeia Ying nunca deverias ter existido.

Nesse instante todo o meu corpo começou a brilhar, esse brilho curou-me a ferida que tinha aberta.

– Mas que raio? – Surpreendida olhando para mim. – Os teus olhos... – sem reacção.- eles estão a brilhar como as estrelas.

– Eu avisei.

Nesse momento o seu pulso é golpeado por varias lâminas pequenas de gelo.

– HAAA! O meu pulso. – Soltando-me com o pulso ensanguentado.

Todo o terreno á minha volta tornou-se em gelo, devido ao meu poder.

– Desta vez não serei branda contigo. – Com frieza, sem emoção alguma. - Hyouton - Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Elemento Gelo - Tempestade do Dragão Negro).

Aparece um dragão negro dirigindo-se com a toda a velocidade a mulher.

– Pensas que esse ataque vai-me matar? – Rindo-se - Youton - Yokai no Jutsu (Elemento Lava - Técnica do Fantasma de Lava). - Em voz alta.

Após ela invocar o jutsu, começou a cuspir uma grande quantidade de lava, na direcção do dragão de gelo. Com o impacto dos dois ocorre uma evaporação instantânea.

– Hyouton - Tsubame Fubuki (Elemento Gelo - Adagas de Gelo). – Disse rapidíssimo após a evaporação desaparecer.

– Mas que? – Surpreendida.

As três adegas de gelo acertaram na mulher, duas nas pernas e a outra no braço esquerdo, ficando presa no tronco da árvore sangrando, olha para mim começando a desfalecer.

– Agora o fim – Disse - Fuuton – Shinkuugyoku (Elemento vento - Esferas de vácuo).

Respirei fundo e emiti vários projecteis de vento contra a mulher, mas nesse instante pressenti alguém, reparei em várias agulhas de cristal a interceptarem o meu ataque.

Diante de mim apareceu um homem jovem de porte atlético, com o cabelo apanhado de cor preta, usa uma espécie de casaco aberto a onde se via seu peito bem definido, nos braços usava armadura.

– Genkishi? – Disse a mulher.

– Descansa Miura, vim buscar-te – Num tom calmo. – Deixa-a comigo.

O jovem homem, virou-se para mim, olhando-me nos olhos.

– Namida, a quanto tempo sem ver-te?

Não respondi-lhe.

– Vejo que não mudas-te nada.

Num abrir de fechar de olhos o jovem homem, aparece ao meu lado. Surpreendi-me. Com movimento violentíssimo acerta-me no ombro reabrindo a ferida que tinha, caí para o chão ensanguentada cheias de dores, já no meu estado normal.

O jovem homem agacha-se, aproximando a sua mão ao meu rosto, mas eu afasto sua mão.

– Tira a tua mão nojenta...- Ofegante- do meu rosto. – Resistindo há dor.

O jovem homem sorri-se, levantando-se ao encontro da mulher, libertou-a com cuidado, da árvore.

– Aguenta-te ai Miura. – Passando-lhe suavemente a mão no seu rosto ensanguentado.

A medida que o tempo passava me era difícil manter consciente, devido á perda de sangue e as dores. Senti uma presença conhecida, mas não o via apenas ouvi-a um chilrear de pássaro.

Os dois individos apercebem do som.

– Não te preocupes, Miura eu protejo-te.

O som era cada vez mais intenso á medida que se aproximava.

– Chidori – Diz uma voz masculina.

Fiquei surpreendida, era Sasuke e sua team. O jovem homem preparava-se para atacar.

– É inútil, vocês estão cercados – Diz Sasuke num tom calmo, ao jovem homem e á mulher.

Pode ver membros da ANBU em todo o lado a acercarem o terreno.

– Não me parece – Diz o jovem homem pegando ao colo a mulher. - Ninpou - Kirigakure no Jutsu (Arte Ninja - Técnica da Ocultação na Névoa).

Este a criar uma névoa densa, deixando Sasuke e sua team bem como os membros da ANBU com a visualização a nula. Mas ao contrario deles eu consegui senti-los sem qualquer problemas. O nevoeiro dissipou-se bem como o jovem homem e a mulher.

Sasuke desfez seu jutsu, Karin correu logo para junto de mim, a seu pedido, este pede a um membro da ANBU para chamar Sakura. Após alguns minutos Sakura aparece com a sua equipa médica.

– Bom trabalho Karin – Diz Sakura olhando para Karin.

Sakura estendeu-me para avaliar-me o meu grau de gravidade, observei vagamente Karin a falar com Sasuke. A perguntei-me o porque de ter-me salvo. Nesse momento comecei a desfalecer.

– Namida? Namida! – Diz Sakura preocupada – Rápido temos de levara já para o hospital – Diz Sakura a equipa médica.

A imagem que via começou a ficar cada vez mais desfocada e escura, até que no final apenas só se ouvia o silencio á minha volta. Foi então que comecei ouvi vozes de crianças. Abri os meus olhos, encontrava-me ao pé dum lago a onde o seu fundo era visível, rodeado de pastagem curta. Ouvi risos de crianças atrás de mim, voltei para elas.

– Boneca sem emoções – Diz uma delas apontando para mim.

– Não és humana – Diz outra também apontando para mim.

Agachei-me tapando o meu rosto com as minhas mãos a onde as minhas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto abaixo sem parar.

– Ei vocês o que pensam que estão a fazer? – Diz uma voz masculina ao longe.

Olhei na sua direcção, e reconheci os três meninos que desciam a colina.  
>– Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza.<p>

– Vão se embora senão... – Ameaçou Kaza ás crianças.

Izutsu limpou-me as lágrimas, sentamo-mos os quatro a contemplar a paisagem.

– Obrigada a todos. – Deitando-me na pastagem verde, com os olhos fechados.

– Nós prometemos-te que iríamos estar sempre ao teu lado, lembras-te. – Diz Kaza.

– É verdade – Diz Izutsu.

– Para sempre – Diz Yasoku rindo-se.

Quando abri os meus olhos, estava outra vez mergulhada na escuridão, e silencio. Encolhi-me toda, os meus olhos começaram a ficar húmidos outra vez. Começou aparecer varias luzinhas pequenas. Intrigou-me por ver várias á minha volta, da última vez em que estive aqui existia apenas quatro luzinhas pequenas e frio senti-a mais, que agora, reparei que cada uma delas tinham o rosto de alguém que conhecera na aldeia da folha.

Numa delas vi o rosto de Itachi, aproximei-me lembrando-me do momento em que contempla-mos os dois juntos a primeira flor de neve deste ano, isso encheu-me de felicidade, quero continuar estar ao seu lado.

Fechei lentamente os meus olhos, as pequenas luzinhas envolviam-me aquecendo-me. Acabei por adormecer profundamente com sorriso nos lábios continuando a pensar _ele_.

* * *

><em>Projectando sombras compridas na calçada<em>

_Caminho com você no crepúsculo _

_Quem me dera ficar do seu lado para sempre _

_De mãos dadas, não teria razão para chorar _

_O vento gelado traz o cheiro do inverno _

_Em breve chegará nesta cidade _

_A época que nos aproxima_

* * *

><em>Ao cair a primeira flor de neve deste ano <em>

_Estamos juntos a contemplá-la _

_Neste momento_

_Derrama a felicidade_

* * *

><em>Não é carência nem fraqueza <em>

_É uma vontade pura de estar junto com você _

_Neve cai cobrindo esta cidade Flores brancas de neve _

_Desenham em silêncio memórias no nosso coração _

_Com você, _

_Para sempre..._


	12. Capitulo 9 – Vida Tranquila

**Capitulo 9: **Vida Tranquila

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi (Pov)<strong>_

Já fez duas semanas que Namida encontrara-se a dormir. Eu observa-a sentado no corredor com os cotovelos em cima das pernas com as mãos a taparem-me a boca, com olhar serio.

Ouvi alguém aproximar-se de mim, olhei era a Sakura, está senta-se ao pé de mim a observar também a Namida

– Ela agora está fora de perigo.

Dei um suspirei profundo.

– A culpa não é tua – Diz Sakura.

– Eu sei, mas eu devia ter estado lá para a protege-la. – levantando-me um pouco irritado.

Sakura não respondeu-me apenas limitou-se a olhar-me.

Aproximei-me da janela do seu quarto olhei-a com os olhos semicerrados, continuava a dormir profundamente como um pequeno anjo.

– Itachi. – Ficando ao meu lado. – Talvez seja melhor ir para casa descansar um pouco, pareces exausto.

Sakura tinha razão desde que cheguei ainda não tinha dormido nada de jeito ou comido.

– Se houver novidades eu informo-te logo em seguida. – Sorrindo-se para mim.

– Ok.

Em minha casa, tomei um banho para relaxar um pouco. Deitei-me na cama a descansar um pouco, fechei os meus olhos.

Há duas semanas atrás, no dia em que Namida foi atacada, Tsunade pediu-me para ir a aldeia das redondezas para ver se estava tudo em ordem, eu achei um pouco inconveniente, pois deixava Namida desprotegida, já que era o meu trabalho por definição, mas eu não podia contraria-la, já que foi quem me deu uma segunda oportunidade.

A minha missão consistia em verificar se Pain e Koran continuavam a adaptar-se á sua nova vida. Pelo o que Tsunade contou-me foi ela quem os salvou-os dando-lhe uma segunda oportunidade como eu, apesar de tudo o que fizeram.  
>Parti logo que pode, á chegada avistei Koran a estender roupa com o seu filho de quatro anos as costas.<p>

– Bom dia. – Aproximando-me.

Koran olhou-me na minha direcção e surpreendeu-se.

– Itachi á quanto tempo. – Cumprimentando-me, sorridente.

Que diferença. Quando conheci Koran, era sempre calada e distante de todos.

– Vejo que começas-te uma nova vida com outra atitude.

– Sim é verdade, Itachi. – Com um largo sorriso.

– Quem é o pequenote?

– Este é pequeno Nagato. O nosso tesouro. – Com os olhos semicerrados.  
>– Mamã... – Diz o pequeno meio ensonado.<p>

Entretanto chega Pain a casa com alguma lanha ás costas, bem como com um pequeno saco de compras. Este surpreende-se com a minha presença.

– Itachi! – Num tom pouco serio.

– Pain já faz algum tempo. – Disse-lhe.

– O que trás por cá? – Arrumando a lanha ainda com tom serio.

– Tsunade-sama pediu-me para ver como voçês iam. – Esclarecendo-o.

– Oh! Compreendo. – Voltando-se para mim após de arrumar a lanha. – Diz-me ela também deu-te uma segunda oportunidade?

– Sim.

– Compreendo. – Pensativo. - Desculpa-me pelo meu tom de voz a bocado. – Estendo-me a mão.

– Não tem mal, Pain. – Apertando-lhe.

Como os dois mudaram muito, de certeza que também notar alguma diferença em mim.

– Bem vamos entrar. – Diz Koran a encaminhar-se para entrada de casa. – O almoço está quase pronto.

Entrei depois de Pain, reparei que sua casa era bastante acolhedora.

– Fica á vontade, Itachi. – Indo para a cozinha.

Entretanto depois de sentar-me, o seu filho começa a chamá-lo, Pain vai busca-lo sentando-se á minha frente.

– Então que novidades há em Konoha? – Brincando com o pequeno.

– Acerca de alguns meses apareceu uma rapariga nas margens do rio. – Fazendo uma pausa. – Ela chama-se Namida.

– Esse nome não nós é estranho porque muitas destas pessoas desta aldeia vão a Konoha e por vezes trazem grandes novidades como essa. – Diz Koran trazendo o almoço. – Mas o que andam a dizer por ai sobre a Namida, não é ruin pelo o contrario.

– A serio? – Surpreendido.

– Sim.

– Voçes deviam conhece-la. – Com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ao principio achava um pouco estranha mas com a continuação achei-a uma pessoas muito simpática. O que me mais fascina nela para além da sua maneira de ser é os seus olhos, tem um brilho invulgar que o torna deslumbrante. – Dando a primeira garfada.

– Consigo perceber que gostas muito da Namida. – Diz Koran sorridente.

A sua observação apanhou-me de supressa, mas não podia negar, pois Koran em certa parte tinha razão.

– E então vocês o que contam?

Pain entrega seu filho a Koran pois, esta ia-lhe dar de comer, olhou-me com olhar serio.

– Quando viemos para está aldeia as pessoas tinham medo de nós, houve vezes que nos atacaram por receio.

– Foi mesmo difícil ao principio. – Diz Koran olhando para o seu filho.

– Houve uma ocasião que mudou o nosso destino, foi quando uns forasteiros que estavam de paisagem começaram a destruir a aldeia. – Pausando. – Acho que foi quando estavas gravida, não foi? – Olhando para Koran.

– Sim, estava já com sete meses de gravidez, deste pequeno anjo. – Aconchegando-o.

– Eles quando chegaram a nossa casa começaram a exigir que dissemos objectos valiosos. – Pausando. – Na altura a única coisa de valiosa que tínhamos era o nosso filho, começaram logo a fazer ameaças a mim e a Koran. – Um pouco irritado. – O que não gostei, disse-lhes que se fizessem alguma coisa á Koran iriam arrepender-se, mas basicamente ignoraram-me por completo. Começaram a cercar-me, disse á Koran para afastar-se tinha receio por ela e o nosso pequenote.

– Devias ter de assistido, quando os eles descobriram que ele era o Pain da Akatsuki. – Rindo-se. – Devias ter visto as suas caras cheias de medo.

– Imagino, Koran.

– O chefe do grupo foi o único que não se intimidou com a minha presença, ele foi quem investiu-me o primeiro soco trombando-me um pouco para trás.

Vi Pain a esboçar um largo sorriso antes falar.

– Num único contra ataque deixei-o K.O. estendido no chão, os outros por sua vez carregaram-no e fugiram a sete pés.

– Eles disseram que nunca mais iam fazer isto. – Diz Koran olhando para mim. – Bom pelo menos aqui nesta aldeia.

– Foi a partir desse dia que as pessoas começaram a ver-nos de maneira diferente. – Diz Pain dando um gole de saké.

– Por um lado ainda bem que isto aconteceu porque senão não sei o que seria de nós. – Diz Koran um pouco seria.

Fiquei em silencio a pensar, mesmo com as probabilidades contra nós podemos sempre recomeçar de novo se quisermos.

– Itachi, como vão as coisas entre ti e o teu irmão? – Pergunta Koran.

– Ele acabou por regressar á aldeia, mas ainda continua com a sua sede de vingança. – Suspirando um pouco desanimado.

– Não sei o que dizer. – Surpreendida com a minha resposta.

De repente ouço uma voz feminina a chamar por Koran.

– Koran-sensei, desculpe estar a incomodar, mas será que podia vir aqui fora por um momento?

Koran levanta-se entregando Nagato a Pain, ouvi o abrir da porta principal.

– Olá Kaya, então o em que posso ajudar-te?

– Deve ser uma das alunas de Koran – Diz Pain.

– Aluna? – Intrigado.

– Sim após o incidente, conseguimos arranjar algo para fazer aqui. – Fazendo cócegas ao seu filho, em que este dava gargalhadas em bom tom.- A Koran é professora de Origamis já que gosta e tem nmuito jeito, uma das suas alunas até já competiu.

– Incrivel. – Espantado.

– Eu sou professor de Ninjutsu ensino aos mais pequenos e jovens que estiverem interessados. – Com sorriso nos lábios. – Como a vida pode ser engraçada... um dia somos maus da fita e noutro tentamos ser alguém melhor.

Observava Pain a brincar com Nagato com largo sorriso nos lábios, pensei que talvez hoje Namida dê-se pela a minha ausência.

– A Kaya é incrível vejam estes origamis que fez. – Diz Koran amostrando-nos.

Como os vários origamis são incrível, muito bem feitos, com bastante detalhes em vários tons e formas.

– Uma flor de neve. – Disse.

– O que, Itachi?

– É uma flor de neve, não é? – Apontando para a sua palma da mão.

– Talvez, não sei bem, mas porque perguntas? - Intrigada.

– Esta flor é muito parecida com que Namida entrou quando os primeiros flocos de neve caíram. – Um pouco nostálgico.

– Se quiseres oferece, á Namida. – Abrindo-me a palma da mão.

– Tens a certeza?

– Sim.

Observei a flor mais cuidadosamente semicerrei os olhos.

– Tenho a certeza que ela vais gostar.

– Ah! Itachi ficas para jantar? – Pergunta Koran.

– Infelizmente não. – Num tom desapontado. – Tenho que regressar antes do anoitecer, para fazer o relatório a Tsunade-sama.

– Compreendo.

A tarde passou bem rápida, o pequeno Nagato acabou por adormecer nos braços de Pain. Falamos acerca dos outros membros antigos da Akatsuki, mas foi por muito pouco tempo, pois a minha hora de partir tinha chegado.

– Bem – Levantando-me.- está na minha hora de eu ir.

Koran acompanhou-me até á porta principal, enquanto Pain continuava a segurar Nagato gentilmente nos seus braços.

– Faz bom regresso. – Diz Koran. – E aparece mais vezes por aqui. – Sorrindo-se.

– Assim farei, quando tiver mais tempo livre, trarei Namida para conhecer-vos.

– Isso seria fantástico, Itachi. - Ansiosa

– Bom até qualquer dia. – Despedindo-me dos dois.

Enquanto estava a caminho da aldeia lembrava-me do origami que Koran dera-me, estava mesmo curioso para ver a reacção de Namida.

Na chegada no portão vi Shizune com uma expressão preocupada e pesada.

– Shizune? – Aproximando-me dela intrigado.

– Itachi, ainda bem que chegas-te. – Voltando-se para mim. – Tsunade quer falar contigo com urgência.

– Aconteceu algo na minha ausência?

– Infelizmente, temo que sim.

Shizune ia á minha frente muito apressada, por algum motivo comecei a sentir um aperto no peito, á medida que aproximava-mos dos aposentos de Tsunade. Shizune denuncia a minha presença.

– Podem entrar – Diz Tsunade num tom serio.

Ao entrar esta olhava pela janela.

– Tsunade-sama afinal o que se passa? – Já não aguentado mais está ansiedade.

Tsunade vira-se para mim sentando-se na cadeira.

– Aconteceu um imprevisto, Itachi. – Pausando, olhando para mim fixamente. – Namida foi atacada inesperadamente, encontra-se agora hospitalizada nos cuidados intensivos, pois o seu estado é considerável muito grave.

Fique sem reacção ao que Tsunade acabara-me de dizer. Namida tinha sido atacada, mas como?

Meu corpo por instinto começa-se a deslocar-se ao encontro do hospital a toda a velocidade.

– Itachi? – Diz Shizune preocupada

– Deixa-o ir Shizune.

Entrei pelo hospital a dentro as pessoas da recepção ficaram surpreendidas com a minha agitação, perguntei-lhe a onde estava Namida. Uma delas amostrou-me o caminho, no fim do corredor vi Sasuke com a sua team.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto para falar Sakura que se encontrava –la.

Meu irmão olhou-me com algum desprezo.

– Penso que ela estabilizou por agora.

Não respondi-lhe apenas limitava-me a olhar pela janela do quarto.

– Namida. – Em murmuro com o punho fechado por não poder fazer nada, por ela.

Vi Sakura a sair do quarto a dirigir-se a mim, enquanto a enfermeira regressa á recepção.

– O pior já passou, podem descansar.

Sasuke e sua team vão se embora, deixando-me sozinho com Sakura. Sentei-me bem como Sakura ao meu lado.

– O que aconteceu-lhe afinal?

– Quando chamaram-me ao local, Namida já encontrava-se estendida no chão toda ensanguentada. – Olhando para mim. – Pelo o que Sasuke disse havia no local uma mulher e um homem.

– Uma mulher e um homem? – Surpreendido.

– Sim, não sei se eles têm alguma ligação com Namida, mas se Sasuke não tive-se aparecido temia o pior. – Diz Sakura observando Namida.

Surpreendeu-me o facto de Sasuke ter a salvo.

– Se quiseres podes ir ter com ela. – Levantando-se. – Tenho de voltar ao meu consultório, se me dás licença.

Após ter ido embora ainda fiquei a observa-la por mais um bocado antes de entrar. Abri a porta devagar, aproximei-me dela. Contemplei o seu rosto, acariciei-lhe o cabelo com os olhos semicerrados. Todo o seu tronco estava preenchido de ligaduras.

– Desculpa-me por não ter estado ao teu lado para proteger-te. – Beijando-lhe a testa.

Sentei-me num pequeno banco que estava no quarto, agarrei-lhe a mão com as minhas duas mão com delicadeza, encostei a minha testa nas costas de sua mão.

– Desculpa-me Namida. – Começaram as lágrimas a caírem do meu rosto abaixo.

O som do bip da maquina é o que disfarçava o silencio do quarto. Lembrei-me do origami que Koran me dera, limpei as lagrimas do meu rosto, retire-o do meu bolso.

– Está flor de neve em origami foi Koran que me deu para ti. – Sorrindo-me. – Lembras quando me amostra-te aquela pequena flor de neve. Para mim esse momento foi algo especial.

Levantei-me ainda agarrando a sua mão, colocando o origami na mesinha que lá havia. Nesse instante senti a mão de Namida a agarrar-me a minha, olhei mas estava tudo na mesma, talvez tivesse sido impressão minha.

As semanas que se seguiram até hoje estive sempre a observa-la a espera que acorda-se.

Acordei com o som da campainha, levantei-me para ver quem era.

– Sakura? Passa-se alguma coisa? Namida pior? – Preocupado.

– Tem calma, Itachi. – Sorrindo. – Namida está bem, ela acabou de acordar a pouco.

As palavras de Sakura enchiam-me de felicidade, fomos os dois ao hospital, no corredor os amigos de Namida estavam lá todos com um sorriso no rosto, ao aproximar-me todos olharam-me.

– Finalmente Namida acordou. – Diz Naruto.

– Fico feliz que tudo não tenha passado de um susto. – Diz Hinata.

Naruto e seus amigos vão embora após passado um bocado.

Aproximei-me da janela vi-a a contemplar o origami que lhe pusera á duas semanas atrás.

Bati há porta, abrindo-a devagar, Namida esbouçou-me um pequeno sorriso.

– Vejo que já acordas-te. – Sentando-me no pequeno banco que lá havia.

– Assim parece.

– Eu devia ter estado ao teu lado. – Apertando-lhe a mão com força.

– A culpa não é tua, Itachi. – Pondo a sua mão em cima de mim.

– Vejo que gostas-te do origami, foi a Koran.

– A Koran? – Intrigada.

– Uma velha amiga.

– É linda, podes pô-la em mim? – Dando-me a pequena flor.

– Claro.

Com gentileza, pôs-lhe na cabeça.

– Como estou? – Rindo-se.

– Maravilhosa.

Dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

– É bom ter-te de volta, Namida.

Namida nada disse apenas limitou-se a olhar para mim com os olhos semicerrados. Foi nesse momento que abracei-a, ela correspondeu-me ficamos assim durante alguns minutos, até sermos interrompidos pelo bater á porta de alguém. Olhamos para ver quem era.

– Tsunade-sama! – Disse.

– É bom ver que já acordas-te. – Feliz. – Ainda andamos a investigar quem atacou-te. – Num tom serio.

Namida olha-a um pouco seria.

– Não será necessário.

– Como assim? – Sem perceber.

– Enquanto dormia fiz uma "viagem" ao meu passado, o que ajudou a agrupar a minha memória.

Grande novidade que Namida nos deu, isto poderá ajudar-nos nas nossas investigações para saber mais concretamente quem eram as duas raparigas, bem como a mulher e o homem.

– Isso é óptima novidade, mas agora o mais importante é recuperares a cem porcento. Depois ai é que falaremos com mais calma. Diz Tsunade ao fundo da cama olhando para Namida.

– Como queira Tsunade-sama.

– As melhoras sim. – Despedindo-se.

Entretanto uma enfermeira entra no quarto a dizer que a hora das visitas terminará, despedi-me de Namida com beijo na sua testa, disse-lhe que voltaria amanhã.

Na recepção vi o meu irmão sozinho sem a sua team, a falar com Tsunade, este tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

– Ainda bem que acordou e recuperou a memória.

Deviam estar a falar de Namida certamente, o pequeno sorriso que o meu irmão fizera deixou-me por algum motivo feliz, afinal ainda tem coração.

Em minha casa fui até á varanda olhar o céu, como estava estralado, aposto que Namida adoraria ver hoje o céu.

Deitei-me na cama a olhar o tecto até começar a ficar sonolento acabando por fechar lentamente os meus olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios, isto porque daqui alguns dias as coisas voltariam á normalidade.


	13. Capitulo 10 – Caminhando Contigo

**Capitulo 10: **Caminhado Contigo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namida (Pov)<strong>_

Hoje Sakura deu-me uma boa noticia, disse que podia ir apanhar ar no pátio do hospital, mas só acompanhada com alguém em cadeira de rodas. Isso para mim é óptima noticia, já estava farta de passar todo o dia na cama olhar para o vazio.

Toda agente vinha-me visitar, mas Itachi era o único que vinha todos os dias. Isso deixava-me contente. Ele contava-me sempre como tinha passado o seu dia, bem como o meu, apesar de quase ser sempre a mesma coisa no meu caso.

O que sempre intrigou em Itachi foi o facto de ele e Sasuke nunca falaram, como dois irmãos. Já algum tempo queria perguntar-lhe o porque disso, mas nunca tive coragem talvez leve a mal a minha pergunta.

É muito provável que ele venha está tarde, olhei em direcção á janela hoje o dia estava radiante, dá-me mesmo vontade de me levantar e ir lá para fora sozinha.

– Olá Namida. – Diz Itachi entrando no meu quarto.

– Olá. – Com um pequeno sorriso. – Há é verdade Sakura disse-me que podia ir lá fora mas só acompanhada por alguém.

– Claro, isso é óptimo de certeza que já estavas um pouco aborrecida de estar sempre aqui, não?

– Verdade.

Itachi chama uma enfermeira para que trouxe-se a cadeira de rodas.

– Já estás pronta para saíres. – Diz a enfermeira.

– Obrigada. – Disse-lhe.

Cá fora o sol é muito aconchegante já sentia saudades do seu calor em mim.

– Para onde quereres ir? – Pergunta Itachi.

– Hum... – A ver.- Pode ser ali, naquele banco.- Apontando.

Itachi sentou no banco e eu ao seu lado na cadeira de rodas. Não sei se me atrevo a pergunta-lhe agora.

– O que se passa-se Namida, pareces preocupada? – Olhando para mim.

Pois é, agora que já sei expressar-me é me mais difícil de esconder o que penso.

– Bem é que...- Ganhado coragem para pergunta-lhe.

– O que?

Agora é tudo ao nada.

– Diz-me porque nunca falas com o teu irmão, normalmente, como dois irmãos?

Reparei que Itachi ficou um pouco surpreendido com a minha pergunta.

– Eu já esperava que fizesses essa pergunta. – Olhando para frente.

Apenas observava-o á espera da sua explicação.

– Eu sou conhecido como o prodígio do clã Uchiha, isto porque aos meus 6 anos entrei na academia ninja, aos meus 7 anos fui gennin aonde desenvolvi o meu Sharingan, aos 8 fui chunnin, por volta dos meus 12 anos entrei na ANBU e no ano seguinte já era líder da organização. – Fazendo uma pausa agora com uma expressão pesada. – O meu irmão sempre me admirava-me, mas todo esse poder que tinha ganhado em tão pouco tempo, não era um bom exemplo para ele seguir.

Nada disse, fiquei a ouvi-lo.

– Após o aparecimento do Kyuubi nós o clã Uchiha éramos os únicos capazes de controlá-lo. Devido-o a esse facto algumas suspeitas caíram sobre nós, fomos deslocados para o extremo da vila por cautela. Mas eu e o meu pai organizava-mos secretamente um golpe de estado. Eu só aceite em fazer de agente duplo, porque queria evitar uma guerra mundial.

– Uma guerra mundial? – Intrigada.

– Sim era para evitar a possibilidade de outras nações invadirem o País.- Pausando. – Contudo tive de fazer um ultimato, para a segurar que nada acontece-se á vila. Fui eu quem matou todos os membros do meu clã deixando apenas Sasuke, que assistiu a tudo.

Fiquei sem reacção.

– Eu nunca trai o meu clã, apenas não tive alternativa. Por causa disso tornei-me num Nukenin. Sasuke para mim sempre foi mais importante do que a vila. Foi por ele que fiz isto.

Nunca pensei que Itachi tive-se passado por tanto.

– Sasuke sabe de tudo. – Sorrindo-se amargamente olhando para o chão. – Apenas espero que um dia possa-me perdoar por tudo.

– Itachi...- Pondo-lhe a mão no ombro.

– Agora já sabes todo sobre mim. – Olhando para mim.

– Agora é a minha vez de contar. – Sorrindo-me. – Como sabes eu nasci no País da Luz, nós sempre fomos considerados como "intocáveis", porque o nosso poder é muito acima da media, o que nos faz ser intimidores aqueles que nos desafiam. – Fazendo uma pausa. – Com a divisão do nosso país, as aldeias Ying e Yang, começaram a ter muitas rivalidades, mas nada de preocupaste.

– Nem acredito.

– É verdade a aldeia Yang achava-se sempre superior a nós, por terem nascido sobre uma estrelada luminosa. O meu irmão odiava-os por causa disso. – Suspirando. – Em cada ano existia sempre um tornei entre as aldeias, era nessa altura que a tensão aumentava mais, o meu irmão participava sempre, houve uma vez que ganhou o torneio, foi nesse torneio que conheceu a Aya Hikaru irmã mais velha de Ikuro.

– Hum. – Pensativo. – O nome Ikuro não é estranho. – Recordando. – Já sei! Esse nome é uma das raparigas que eu e Uzuki encontramos a rondar a aldeia antes de encontrar-te.

– Ela sempre foi a favor do relacionamento entre o meu irmão e a sua irmã. Nós odiávamos a lei que proibia o relacionamento entre as aldeias, isto por causa das crenças. – Olhando para horizonte. – Eu achava a lei um pouco estúpida, porque quando se gosta de alguém não existe barreiras. Apanhava muitas vezes o meu irmão com Aya, adorava vê-lo feliz. – Sorrindo-me. – Havia alturas em que dois membros da ANBU da aldeia Yang vinham falar com o chefe da nossa aldeia.

– Chefe da aldeia? Não tinha Raitoshedo na vossa aldeia? – Intrigado.

– Tínhamos, mas ele ficou por opção na aldeia Yang. Por causa das crenças.

– Compreendo.

– Esse dois ANBU eram Genkishi e Miura, foram esses que me atacaram, eles não são para brincadeiras quando estão em combate. – Num tom serio. – Após ter avisado o meu irmão da ocorrência e as consequências que isso podia trazer á nossa aldeia, ele praticamente ignorou-me. – Pausando. – Fui numa noite em Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza acordaram-me informando-me de que o meu irmão iria encontra-se com Aya, eu fui de mediato ao seu encontro, lá encontrei-o com Aya, mas havia mais alguém. A principio não reconhece, mas depois quando saio das sombras reconheci-o era o Raitoshedo-sama, este fala com o meu irmão não percebia o que diziam, mas num movimento rápido agarra Aya, não compreendia o por quê de Raitoshedo-sama estar a fazer isso, num piscar de olhos, golpeei-a no ventre deixando-a a jorrar em sangue, foi ai que Raitoshedo-sama desaparecerá entre as sombras deixando o meu irmão sozinho com Aya. Genkishi e Miura apanham-no coberto de sangue, ele tentou explicar-se mas sem muito efeito, foi acusado que homicídio. Quando Ikuro sobe que ele fora o culpado ela mudou de personalidade radicalmente, o chefe as minha aldeia expulsou-o, fui difícil para mim, e para os meus pais bem como toda agente que o conhecia.

– Deve ter sido muito difícil para o teu irmão arranjar um rumo, não? – Intrigado.

– Sim. – olhando para Itachi. – Mas o pior de tudo foi a aldeia Yang ter nos atacado quando enquanto descansava-mos. Vim a saber que foi por causa de terem medo de nós, e que já deviam ter feito isto á mais tempo. Nós não ficamos calados instintos também contra a aldeia Yang. Eu vi tudo a ser destruído, vi também a morte dos meus pais bem como de amigos, parecia o inferno, muitas pessoas perguntavam-me se tinha visto seu filho, marido ou parente. Pensei que era o meu fim, mas o meio daquele inferno, meu irmão veio-me buscar. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, por saber que ele não se tinha esquecido de mim. – Um pouco nostálgica. – Devo-lhe todo, foi quem me ensinou todo, luta corpo a corpo, ninjutsu, etc. Todas as noite observava-mos as estrelas, ao som da sua voz, cantando a canção de embalar da nossa mãe. Passou-se alguns anos, mas a vinda de Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza veio mudar tudo, inesperadamente o meu irmão disse-me que tinha de partir, é claro que fiquei triste ao vê-lo a partir, foi nesse dia a ultima vez que vi. – Apertando a as minhas mãos com força.

– Namida... – Pondo a sua mão em cima das minhas.

– Desde desse dia passaram seis anos, sem uma única noticia do meu irmão. Num dia recebemos uma informação de que ele encontrava-se no País da Água. Eu, Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza resolvemos ir lá, mas para nossa surpresa encontramos um tipo chamado Orochimaru.

– Orochimaru? – Apanhado de surpresa.

– Conheces esse ele? – Intrigada.

– Sim, infelizmente ele tem nos dado alguns problemas no passado. – Num tom serio.

Por algum motivo tive a sensação que Itachi estava um pouco hesitante.

– Itachi á mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber sobre ele? – Tentando que ele disse-se mais alguma coisa.

– Nós pensamos...que...- Hesitante. – ele anda atrás de ti.

– Atrás de mim? – Surpreendida.

– Sim, usando sobreviventes do País da Luz.

Por está é que não esperava. Lembrei-me de do que Miura dissera-me, que ele foi o seu salvador.

– Mas porque que motivo? – Curiosa.

– Ainda não sabemos concretamente, apenas o que sabemos é que ele muito brevemente precisara de um corpo novo.

– Compreendo. – Olhando para chão seria.

Quando sair daqui a primeira coisa que vou fazer será falar com Tsunade, para que me ajude a encontrar os meus amigos e só depois ir a procura de respostas.

– Namida? - Chamado a minha atenção.

– Sim? – Olhando para ele.

– Não te preocupes, estarei ao teu lado aconteça o que acontecer. – Num tom firme.

– Eu sei. – Sorrindo-me.

Uma enfermeira aproxima-se de nós avisando-nos que a hora das visitas terminara. Itachi acompanhou-me até ao quarto despedindo-se de mim com beijo na testa.

Demorou algum tempo o sono vir, isto por causa da conversa que tivemos hoje, foi bom nós os dois termos falado sobre os nossos passados, no meu caso deixou-me mais aliviada. De qualquer forma amanhã será outro dia, com novos acontecimentos.


	14. Capitulo 11 – O Saber Perdoar

**Capitulo 11: **O Saber Perdoar

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi (Pov)<strong>_

O sol já ia alto, quando acabei de almoçar, saí de casa para visitar Namida, no hospital informaram-me para ir falar com Sakura.

– Posso Sakura? – Batendo á porta.

– Sim entra, estava á tua espera.

– O que se passa? – Intrigado.

– Em principio hoje Namida terá alta para sair do hospital, único senão precisara de alguém a tomar conta dela pois ainda não pode fazer movimento bruscos.

– Não te preocupes com isso eu ficarei encarregue.

– Fico feliz por dizeres isso. – Sorrindo-se. – Se quiseres podes ir ter com ela ao pátio.

– Ok. – Indo-me embora.

Vi Namida a observar o origami com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Quem não esperava encontrar com Namida era Sasuke, os dois falavam, deu para perceber que Sasuke não gostava do que Namida dizia-lhe, pois cerrava o punho com força, mas de súbito a sua tensão diminuiu, sentou-se ao lado de Namida, está põe-lhe a mão no ombro sorrindo-lhe. Sasuke dá-lhe um sorriso, sem malícia alguma apenas um sorriso normal, surpreendeu-me muito.

Sasuke levantou-se indo-se embora, aproximei-me de Namida.

– Então Namida como vais?

– Vou bem. – Olhando para mim. – Viste o teu irmão, não foi?

Como Namida é perspicaz.

– Sim vi. Porque perguntas?

– Por nada de mais.

– Namida, Sakura disse-me que talvez hoje saísses do hospital. – Contente.

– Sim ela também informou-me. Até que enfim! Estava haver que ia passar o resto da minha vida aqui. – Num tom brincalhão.

– Eu ficarei encarregue de ti quando fores para casa.

– Ok, mas não estarei a dar trabalho a mais? – Preocupada.

– Nem por isso, desde do inicio eu sempre tive de estar em olho em ti.

Namida riu-se baixinho com a minha resposta.

– Itachi podes pô-la em mim. – Dando-me a flor de neve origami.

– Claro. – Pegando nela.

Como sempre Namida deu um sorriso de satisfeita. Peguei-lhe na mão olhando para ela e ela para mim, os seus olhos continuavam com aquele brilho lindo e invulgar, pôs-me de cócoras, passei a minha mão pelo seu rosto suavemente esta agarro-me a mão de maneira a poisar a sua bochecha mais na palma da minha mão, o fechar lento dos seus olhos, fez-me semicerrar os meus olhos.

O nosso pequeno momento foi interrompido pela a enfermeira, que informou-me que Namida ia agora fazer alguns exames antes de lhe darem alta, para terem a certeza que estava tudo bem com ela, entrego-a a ela, esta disse-me que por volta das 21:30 – 22:00 estaria tudo pronto.

Para matar o tempo caminhei pela a vila, sem destino passei por vários sítios, mas só um fez-me parar. A entrada do clã Uchiha, veio-me logo de todo á lembrança, fechei os olhos e suspirei lentamente para abri-los outra vez. Ainda me lembro da expressão triste e assustada de Sasuke a perguntar-me o porque de ter morto a nossa família. A sua expressão tocou-me muito, mas...

– O que fazes aqui? – Num tom serio.

Olhei era Sasuke.

– Nada que te interesse. – Com tom serio.

– Estás a recordar todo o que fizeste? – Com olhar frio.

– Acho que está conversa não nos vai levar a lado nenhum, por isso vou-me embora. – Voltando-lhe costas.

– Nem penses! CHIDORI (Mil Passáros)!

Olhei pelo meu ombro vi Sasuke aproximar-se de mim, desvie-me sem grande dificuldade.

– Já era de esperar. – Rindo-se.

Começamos a fazer um combate corpo a corpo, nós os dois estávamos muito bem equilibrados, mas no momento que Sasuke aproximou-se ainda mais de mim bloqueei-lhe o ataque com uma só mão agarrando-lhe de força no pulso, apontando-lhe a minha kunai ao pescoço com olhar semicerrado serio.

– Mesmo que treine nunca ficarei ao teu nível. – Olhando-me com tom derrotista.

Soltei-o ficando no chão.

– Apenas diz-me porque não matas-me naquela altura?

– Nunca poderia fazer isso.

Sasuke olha-me surpreendido.

– Na altura não tive escolha. – Semicerrando os olhos. – A única coisa que tinha em mente era em proteger-te, porque és mais importante para mim do que qualquer coisa.

Sasuke levanta-se ainda mais surpreendido.

– A única coisa que queria era o teu perdão. – Olhando para ele.

Sasuke começou a reflectir olhando para chão.

– Namida, pediu-me para vir ter contigo.

– A Namida? – Surpreendido.

– Sim, ela contou-me todo acerca de ti com mais pormenor.

Não me admirava nada, ela nunca gostou de estarmos sem falar um com outro.

– Namida é incrível. – Sorrindo-me, bem como Sasuke.

– Itachi eu... – Olhando para mim. -...perdoou-te.

Após estes anos todos finalmente consegui ter o perdão do meu irmão.

– Namida disse-me que o saber perdoar, não nos faz inferior apenas torna-nos mais humanos. – Olhando para o céu.- Talvez tem razão no que diz.

Uma das coisas que também faxina-me em Namida é sua maneira por a consciência das pessoas a funcionar.

– Tenho de ir...- Hesitante. -...irmão.

Nada disse apenas acenei com a cabeça.

A noite já cobria a aldeia por completo. No hospital fiquei na sala de espera á espera de Namida.

– Itachi-san, a Namida já está pronta. – Informando-me uma enfermeira.

Fui ao seu encontro, tinha o braço esquerdo ligado.

– Então como correu?

– Está tudo em ordem. – Sorrindo-me.

Fomos os dois para casa de Namida com passo moderado, lá ela sentou-se na beira da cama.

– Lar doce lar.

– Tens fome? – Á procura de comida no frigorifico.

– Nem por isso.

– Sabes que tens de comer para ficar mais forte, não sabes? – Olhando para ela agora deitada na cama.

– Sim eu sei.

Fechei o frigorifico sentando-me ao pé dela.

– Sasuke veio falar comigo. - Olhando pela a janela.

– O que disse?

– Perdoou-me. – Olhando para ela.

– Fico feliz por saber isso. – Num tom quase inaudível.

– Namida eu...

Ouvi um respirar suave, Namida tinha adormecido acaricie-lhe o cabelo dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Obrigada Namida. – Aconchegando-a.- Descansa bem.

Encostei-me á parede, fechando os olhos, esperando pelo amanhã.


	15. Capitulo 12 – Um Amigo, Um Lamento

**Capitulo 12: **Um Amigo, Um Lamento

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namida (Pov)<strong>_

Como a claridade do sol fez acordar-me naturalmente, levantei-me com alguma preguiça, vi Itachi a dormir ao fundo da cama junto á parede. Aproximei-me dele como queria tocar-lhe no cabelo, mas tinha receio de o acordar por isso observei-o. O meu coração começou acelerar e o meu rosto começou a ficar quente. Nesse instante Itachi acorda e olha para mim, afastei-me dele surpreendida.

- Namida? – Sem perceber a minha reacção.

- Não é nada... – Ficando de costas um pouco envergonhada.

Vi Itachi levantar-se.

- Então dormis-te bem?

- Sim – Voltando-me para ele. – e tu?

- Também – Abrindo o frigorifico a ver o que havia para comer ao pequeno almoço. – Parece que não há anda aqui para comer. – Desapontado.

- Se quiseres eu vou comprar? – Oferecendo-me.

- Se fores eu vou contigo, não te esqueças que ainda estás em recuperação. Não quero que te esforce de mais.

Apenas sorri-me. Saímos os dois de casa falei-lhe que depois iria falar com Tsunade para que pudesse ajudar-me a procurar os meus amigos, vi que Itachi ficou um pouco preocupado. Tranquilizei-o dizendo que não iria fazer essa missão sozinha, alias ainda não sabia se Tsunade deixaria fazer esta missão. Á porta do supermercado Itachi disse-me para espera-lo enquanto ele ia fazer as compras. Após fazer as compras perguntei-lhe se podia ajuda-lo a levar alguma coisa, este apenas diz-me para não me preocupar com isso.

Em casa comemos os dois juntos, mais parecia-mos um casal, a sua companhia é me muito agradável.

Nesse momento sinto a presença de alguém ao pé da janela.

- Está alguém na janela Itachi. – Olhando-a.

Olhou para trás, era um membro da ANBU.

- O que se passa? – Abrindo a janela.

- Tsundade-sama, pediu a tua presença e a da Namida – Olhando para mim.

- Compreendido, obrigada.

Desapareceu num abri de fechar olhos. Pergunto-me o que quererá Tsunade. Quando acabamos de comer fomos directos aos aposentos dela.

- Entrem.

No gabinete vi outro membro da ANBU, um pouco mais novo do que aquele que visitou-nos, tinha cabelo curto de cor castanha.

- Namida – Diz Tsunade num tom serio. – Foi-nos informado de que três rapazes andavam á tua procura.

Pensei logo em Izutsu, Yasoku e Kaza.

- A onde os viram? – Curiosa.

- Nos redores da aldeia a onde Koran e Pain estão.

Olhei para Itachi pois era na aldeia da amiga dele a quem me ofereceu o origami.

- Conheces eles, Namida?

- Sim, eles são meus amigos que viram comigo. – Explicando. – Tsunade-sama será possível ir numa missão á sua procura?

- Namida! – Diz Itachi preocupado.

- Tu sabes que não posso deixar-te ir sozinha, não te esqueças que ainda estas a recuperar.

- Eu sei mas... – olhando para o chão com o punho fechado. – eu quero encontra-los e vê-los. – Olhado para Tsunade determinada.

- Compreendo. – Pensativa. – Talvez o melhor seja Itachi e Hiro irem contigo, mas tenho receio que seja uma armadilha.

- Mesmo assim eu quero arriscar. – Disse confiante.

- Namida tens a noção do que estás a dizer? – Diz Itachi não acreditando nas minhas palavras. – Se não fosse Sasuke a salvar-te agora estarias morta.

- Eu sei disso. – Olhando-o um pouco irritada. – Mas mesmo assim tenho que arriscar.

Vi que Itachi reprovou totalmente a minha determinação, eu sei que ele tem receio de me perder mas, não posso desperdiçar esta oportunidade de reencontra-me com os meus amigos.

- Quando podemos partir? – Perguntei com uma certa ansiedade.

- Está tarde.

- Compreendido.

Vim-me embora sozinha para casa, já Itachi ficou a falar com Hiro. De certo modo comecei a ficar impassiente pela missão. Preparei alguns mantimentos para levar, não de demorou muito tempo para Itachi vir á minha janela dizer-me que ele e Hiro já estavam prontos.

- Itachi... – Num tom baixo.

Itachi olha para mim durante algum tempo.

- Não é nada. – Disse.

- Namida, eu...- Pondo a mão atrás da nuca. – quero pedir-te desculpa, eu sei que tens todo o direito de vir connosco, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho certo receio, sabes.

- Eu sei... – Sorrindo-me.

Itachi abraça-me com gentileza e eu respondo-lhe também com a mesmo movimento.

- Vamos? – Diz Itachi abrindo a janela.

- Sim.

Hiro esperava-nos á porta da aldeia, antes de avançar-mos fizemos um plano de fuga se acaso houve-se perigo. Avançamos até aos redores da aldeia de Koran sem grandes preocupações, pelo caminho reconheci, um par de pulseiras prateadas que estavam no chão na terra batida.

- Esperem. – Disse.

- Encontras-te alguma coisa? – Pergunta Itachi a baixando-se até a mim.

- Estas pulseiras pertencem a Izutsu. – Observando-as.

Pergunto-me se eles passaram por aqui já algum tempo, olhei á volta o local, mas nada de concreto, apenas guardei as pulseiras dele. De repente o chão começou a tremer com alguma intensidade.

- O que se passa? – Diz Hiro.

Nós os três tentava-mos ao máximo estar equilibrados para não cair. Achei estranho, o tremor de terra, porque era só no nosso local que a vibração propagava-se. Nesse instante pressenti duas presenças conhecidas não da aldeia de folha mas sim da aldeia yang.

- Não pode ser...- Num tom baixo.

Apenas uma voz ouviu-se, após acabar o tremor de terra.

- Katon - Bakuhatsu En Shotto (Elemento Fogo - Tiros das Chamas Explosivas).

Vários disparos de fogos viram contra nós, encurralando-nos.

- Hyouton - Hyouro no Jutsu (Elemento Gelo - Técnica da Prisão do Gelo) – Disse.

Apenas toquei no chão para poder elevar blocos de gelo para interceptar o ataque, protegendo-nos dele. Como ainda estou em recuperação, sinto-me um pouco fraca para lutar. Abaixei-me ficando de cocarás um pouco ofegante.

- Estás bem Namida? – Pergunta Itachi.

- Sim, estou não se preocupem. – Olhando para ele. – Apareçam IKURO e KYOKA.

Itachi e Hiro olharam-me surpreendidos para mim.

- Afinal eram elas. – Diz Itachi num tom serio.

- Conheces elas? – Perguntei a ele.

- Digamos que eu e Uzuki já tivemos um encontro com elas.

Poucos segundos depois as duas raparigas aparecem por entre os arbustos com olhar malicioso para nós.

- Olha, olha quem está aqui. Se não é a minha amiga Namida. – Diz Ikuro com algum desprezo. – Sabes quem é não sabes, Kyoya? – Olhando para ela de braços cruzados.

- Claro que sei é a irmã do assassino, que nos condenou. – Olhando para mim com olhar irritado.

Eu na verdade sabia que elas estavam erradas em relação ao meu irmão, porque não foi ele quem inicio a guerra, nas sim Raitoshedo-sama.

- Ikuro... - Iniciei. – Estás enganada a respeito ao meu irmão ele não...

- CALA-TE! DOTON - DORYOU DANGO (Elemento Terra - Bola de Terra) – Grita.

Ikuro molda uma enorme bola com pedras contra mim.

- Fuuton - Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Vento - Técnica do Vento Cortante) – Invoca Hiro.

Este cria uma grande lâmina de vento que corta a bola de Ikuro ao meio. Itachi leva-me para longe dela encostando-me a uma arvore.

- Como vocês são chatos como os insectos. – Diz Ikuro olhando com cara de poucos amigos a Itachi e Hiro.

- Fica aqui Namida e não saias daqui. – Ordenado.

- Ok.

Itachi e Hiro a preparam-se para lutar contra elas, até era um combate equilibrado, um para um. Até que em questões de segundos pressenti a presença de outra pessoa da mesma aldeia de Ikuro e Kyoya.

- Shouton - Suishou Jouro Senbon (Elemento Cristal - Tempestade de Agulhas de Cristal de Jade).

Vi varias agulhas de cristal em direcção a Itachi o meu instinto foi logo correr em direcção a Itachi.

– Hyouton - Hyouro no Jutsu (Elemento Gelo - Técnica da Prisão do Gelo) – Disse um pouco ofegante.

Mais uma vez elevei blocos de gelo, para protege-lo do ataque, as minhas pernas cedem.

- Namida! – Agarrando-me preocupado, impedido de eu cair.

- Tem...cuidado...com...ele...Itachi. – Olhando para frente ainda mais ofegante.

Por de trás dos arbustos Genkishi sai de lá.

- Olá Namida. – Olhando para mim.

- Genkishi...

Vi a ira nos olhos de Itachi, o olhar negro dele deu lugar a uma cor avermelhada, a mesma cor quando nos conhecemo-nos.

- Estava a haver não vinhas... – Diz Ikuro um pouco irritada.

Ele apenas olhou-a.

- O objectivo é levar a Namida ao Orochimaru. – Diz Ikuro a Genkishi. – Por isso, que comece...

- Eu fico com aquele ANBU – Diz Kyoya desafiante.

- Ok então eu fico com...- Diz Ikuro olhado para mim e Itachi.

- Eu fico com dos olhos avermelhados. – Diz Genkishi, interrompendo Ikuro por estar ansioso por combater.

- Sendo assim com a Namida.

- NEM PENSES! – Diz Itachi pondo-se a minha frente para proteger-me.

- Achas que consegues vencer nos aos dois? – Ikuro surpreendida. – Devias afastar-te a ela, vai levar a tua aldeia ao caos.

- E dai o que importa? Agora sou eu o vosso problema, não ela. – Tirando um kunai.

- Não sei se és muito parvo ou estúpido. – Diz Ikuro rindo-se. – Mas de qualquer forma não estarás aqui o tempo suficiente para salva-la depois.

- Itachi não faças isso, eles são muito poderosos. – Advertindo-o.

- Não te preocupes, Namida vai correr tudo bem. – Num tom confiante.

Os dois avançaram simultaneamente contra Itachi, investindo-lhes múltiplos ataques vindo de varias direcções, num dos ataques Ikuro desaparece instantaneamente, ficando Genkishi o único frente a frente com Itachi, por mais quisesse ajudar Itachi não consegue sentir a presença de Ikuro, por outro lado Hiro estava a conseguir a dificultar a vida de Kyoya. Como estava a odiar-me agora mesmo, por não conseguir fazer nada para ajuda-los.

– Doton - Dochuu Eigyo no Jutsu (Elemento Terra - Técnica do Peixe Subterrâneo) – Diz Ikuro emergindo por trás de Itachi mergulhada na terra.

Nesse instante Itachi sente a densidade da terra a mudar fazendo-a parecer com água, subterrando os seus pés. Com isso Ikuro repõe de novo o estado original da terra prendendo seus pés.

- Maldição. – Diz Itachi.

- É teu fim. – Retirando o seu kunai. – AGORA! Genkishi. – Ordendo.

Os dois espetar os dois kunais no corpo de Itachi eu apenas não acreditei no que via. Itachi tinha sido morto á minha frente.

- Malditos vocês vão pagar. – Levantando-me com alguma dificuldade. -Hyouton - Sensatsu Suishou Yominuma (Elemento Gelo - Espinhos de Gelo Poderosos).

Antes de poder fazer alguma coisa Genkishi intercepta-me com as suas agulhas de cristal.

- A onde é que já ias. – Olhando para mim.

- Não está. – Ikuro surpreendida.

- O que? – Olhando para ela.

- O corpo dele, não está aqui.

Reparei que minha volta vários corvos reuniam-se á volta do local.

- Está atento, ele utilizou um substituto, este foi o mesmo truque que ele usou comigo e com Kyoya.

Até mesmo Hiro e Kyoya pararam de lutar para verem o desfecho. O silencio permaneceu alguns minutos até uma voz masculina diz no topo de uma arvore diz.

- Katon - Goukakyuu Chakra no Jutsu (Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Bola de Fogo com Chakra).

Apenas o que vi foi uma enorme bola de fogo com uma velocidade incrível bem como com uma força incrível em direcção aos dois. Eles afastaram-se com uma certa dificuldade.

- Nada mal. – Diz Ikuro. – Mas já conhecia essa técnica. – Olhando para seus olhos avermelhados, bem como Genkishi.

Itachi desce da arvore, fiquei mas aliviada por saber que ele estava bem.

- Agora o que vais fazer? – Diz Ikuro.

Vi Itachi calmo demais, ele apenas riu-se.

- O que tem assim tanta graça? – Diz Ikuro irritada. - Doton - Ari Jigoku (Elemento Terra - Armadilha Infernal).

Ikuro ao criar um redemoinho, mas pára de súbito.

- A minha visão... o que fizeste – Diz Ikuro com as mãos no rosto.

- Nada apenas entras-te no meu genjutsu.

- Genjutsu? – Diz Genkishi.

- Sim, no momento que olharam nos meus olhos. Kanashibari no Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusória da Paralisia Corporal Temporária) – Olhando para Genkishi.

Como é incrível a técnica de Itachi agora que penso é a primeira vez que o vejo em acção.

- Maldição não consigo mexer-me. – Genkishi tentando, mas em vão.

- Tsukuyomi (Deus da Lua) – Diz Itachi a Ikuro.

Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu neste genjutsu, mas Ikuro saio dele muito ofegante, e quase sem forças.

- Penso que é o suficiente.

Kyoya começa-se a rir, achei estranho o seu comportamento, bem como Uzuki.

- Ris-te de que? – Pergunta Hiro num tom serio.

- Achas que mesmo que acabou? – Diz Kyoya sorrindo-se.

Nós os três ficamos sem perceber o que queriam dizer. De repente a Ikuro revela-se como um substituído de terra.

- Mas como? – Diz Itachi surpreendido.

- Doton - Ari Jigoku (Elemento Terra - Armadilha Infernal).

Ikuro cria um redemoinho por debaixo de Itachi sugando-o lentamente.

- Itachi! – Disse.

Hiro tentou ir ao seu encontro mas Kyoya interrompe-o dando-lhe um soco inesperado no estômago deixando-o inconsciente. Fui aos poucos e poucos, até Itachi mas Genkishi agarrou-me impedido-me de continuar após de libertar-se do genjutsu de Itachi.

- Solta-me.

- Fica quieta. – Agarrado-me pela cintura.

E agora o que posso fazer, quase não consigo mover-me, mas tenho que fazer algo. Nesse instante pressenti a presença de varias pessoas conhecidas. Será verdade.

- Raiton - Raikyuu (Elemento Trovão - Bola de Trovão).

Uma esfera de raio é projectada contra Ikuro.

– Mizu no Muchi (Chicote de Água).

Um chicote de água, envolve Kyoya, pretendendo-a.

- Kumosoukai (Abertura da Teia de Aranha).

Uma bola de teia de aranha é atirada sobre Genkishi abrindo-se, sobre ele prendendo-o de maneia a solta-me.

- Finalmente encontramo-te.

Está voz...Kaza

- És mesmo tu, olhando para ele.

Abaixa-se. Acariciando-me o rosto, sorrindo-se para mim.

- Namida...

Apenas o abracei-o, como ele a mim estava tão feliz por vê-lo.

- Pensei que não ia ver-te mais.

- Acho que estás a esquecer-te de mais duas pessoas. – Levantando-me para vê-los.

- Yasaku, Izutsu! – Felicísima.

Eles os dois abraçam-me, contentes por verem-me outra vez.

– Como estão eles? – Diz Kaza.

- O rapaz está bem, apenas está desmaiado. – Diz Yasoku.

- O homem também está bem apenas está exausto. – Diz Izutsu ao pé dele.

- Se não fosse a minha amiga aranha não teríamos conseguido encontrar-te. – Diz Kaza orgulhoso.

Itachi estava encostado a uma arvore, fui ter com ele.

- Itachi... - Abaixado-me até ele. – Estás bem? – Passando a minha mão no seu rosto.

- Sim estou. – Olhando para mim. – O Hiro?

- Ela está bem não te preocupes. – Dando um pequeno sorriso.

Olhei para Ikuro, Kyoya e Genkishi a pensar o que iriam fazer agora.

- Achas que isto termirou Namida! – Diz Ikuro com raiva.

- Eu não quero que vejas-me como uma inimiga ou ao meu irmão, não foi ele quem matou a tua irmã.

- CALA-TE! Não fales da minha irmã.

Nesse instante Genkishi aproveita-se da nossa distracção soltado-se da teia de aranha criando um denso nevoeiro, fazendo que com que o Yasoku desfizesse o seu jutsu.

- Maldição eles estão a fugir. – Diz Kaza.

- Deixa-os ir. – Disse.

- Mas Namida... – Diz Kaza desapontado com a minha resposta.

Voltei-me outra vez para Itachi este perguntou se eram serão os meus amigos. Respondi-lhe que sim.

– Ei rapazes podiam vir aqui por uns momentos quero apresentar-vos alguém. – Chamando-os.

Eles aproximam-se.

- Este é o Itachi Uchiha. – Olhando para eles. – Itachi estes são Kaza, Yasoku e Izutsu.

Reparei que Kaza fazia cara de poucos amigos para Itachi.

- Kaza passa-se alguma coisa, porque estás chateado? – Intrigada.

- Não é nada, Namida.

- Se o dizes, agora temos de voltar para aldeia.

Ajudei Itachi a levantar-se e apoiar-se em mim, Izutsu pôs Hiro ás suas cavalitas. O nosso regresso foi a passo lento por causa de Itachi mas conseguimos ao destino, no hospital Itachi foi visto por Sakura e Hiro também. Enquanto eu levei os meus três amigos até aos aposentos de Tsunade.

- Entra.

- Tsunade-sama...

- Namida, parece que os encontras-te, – Olhando para os três. - o que aconteceu a Itachi e a Hiro? - Intrigada.

- Não se preocupe eles estão a ser vistos por Sakura. Tinha razão no que disse.

- O que queres dizer? – Não percebendo.

- Se eles não tivessem aparecido – Olhando para os meus amigos - teria sido levada por eles.

- Mas, não foste. Agradeço-vos aos três.

Eles nada disseram apenas curvaram um pouco a cabeça em agradecimento.

- Será que eles podem ficar em minha casa? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Sim, eu também ia sugerir isso. Por agora é tudo obrigada.

- Mais uma coisa Tsunade-sama, se algum dia esta aldeia, for atacada nós iremos ajuda a protege-la.

- Agradeço.

Saímos dos seus aposentos, indiquei-lhes onde era a minha casa eles acharam-na acolhedora.

- Nada mal – Diz Kaza.

- Se tiverem fome tem ai comida no frigorifico. – Dirigindo-me á porta de entrada.

- A onde vais? – Pergunta Kaza intrigado.

- Vou ver o Itachi. Porque?

- Por nada. – Um pouco chateado.

Não percebo a reacção de Kaza, mas de qualquer forma fui ao hospital.

- Sakura, posso? – Batendo á porta do seu consultório.

- Sim, entra.

- Será possível ir ver Itachi?

- Ele teve já alta, deve estar agora em casa dele a descansar.

- Hum...ok será que podes dar-me a morada da casa dele?

- Claro. – Pegando num bocado de papel e uma caneta para escrever. – Toma aqui tens.

- Obrigada. Ah! È verdade como está Hiro? – Antes de me ir embora.

- Óptima amanhã terá alta.

- Ok vou andando.

Pelo caminho dei-me conta de que a casa de Itachi não ficava tão longe assim da minha.

- É aqui.

Bati á porta. Segundos depois Itachi abre-me a porta surpreendido com a minha presença.

- Namida?

- Podemos falar?

- Claro entra.

Sentei numa das cadeira da sala.

- Então o que se passa?

- Nada de mais apenas queria dizer-te que os meus amigos agora ficaram a viver na minha casa.

- Ok, mas isso era evidente, não?

- Sim, mas ficas zangado.

- Mas porque havia de ficar? – Não percebendo.

- Agora com eles lá já não poderemos estar os dois juntos a observar as estrelas sozinhos.

- Compreendo. Mas se é por causa disso podia-mos arranjar um novo local só nosso. – Pondo as suas mãos em cima das minhas.

- Tens razão. – Sorrindo-me. – Talvez seja melhor ir andando. – Levantando-me. Itachi fez questão em acompanhar-me até á porta. - Até amanhã Itachi.

- Até amanhã Namida. – Dando-me um beijo na testa.

Como gostaria de ter ficado mais tempo em sua casa. Quando entrarei em casa eles os três não estavam em nenhuma parte da casa, deduzi logo que estivessem no terraço.

- Afinal era aqui que estavam.

- Nesta aldeia dá para ver as estrelas claramente. – Diz Kaza.

- É verdade. – Olhando para céu.

- Estás diferente Namida. – Diz Izutsu.

Será que notou o meu sorriso?

- Sim é verdade, gosto desse sorriso. – Diz Yasoku olhando para mim.

- A serio? – Surpreendida. – Quando vim para está aldeia pensei que estaria sozinha, mas enganei-me tem muito boas pessoas aqui. – Lembrando-me de todas as pessoas que aqui conheci.

- Anda para aqui Namida. Senta-te ao meu lado. – Diz Kaza olhando-me com os olhos semicerrados.

Foi o que fiz, na minhas costas Izutsu e Yasoku também sentaram-se a ver as estrelas. Ao observamos as estrelas comecei a cantar a canção de embalar da minha mãe.

* * *

><p><em>Chasing too bright moonlight<em>  
><em>Carrying my sense of right<em>  
><em>Touching your trembling lips this shinning night<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gazing around slowly<em>  
><em>Nothing fazing for anything<em>  
><em>There's no fear but only my tears<em>  
><em>Closing my eyes,<em>  
><em>Coming to my mind<em>  
><em>Two clouds, two shades gone in the wind<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kissing for moonlight<em>  
><em>Bye my lullaby<em>  
><em>You sung to me while I was in your arms<em>  
><em>Breathing a sigh<em>  
><em>Counting my time<em>  
><em>Every time I breathe out your song<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ringing in my ears<em>  
><em>Someone's laughing, Someone's calling<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the warmth<em>  
><em>There's no one but just only my mind<em>  
><em>Wanting for the vanishing sky<em>

* * *

>Eles todos escutavam atentamente a melodia da musica. O luar já ia alto no céu nocturno, o silencio da aldeia inundavam os nossos ouvidos.<p>- Que silencio. – Diz Izutsu.<p>

- É verdade – Semicerrando os olhos. – Rapazes vou deitar-me e vocês? – Descendo a torre.

- Nós também. – Diz Izutsu e Yasoku descendo a torre em direcção á entrada da casa.

- E tu Kaza não vens? – Surpreendida com a sua acção.

- Sim também vou. – Descendo a torre.

- Vá anda – Estendendo-lhe a minha mão.

Ele apenas sorri-se e dando-me a sua mão após descer a torre. O seu passo dele era tão lento que tive de o arrasta-lo literalmente até a porta de entrada.

- Namida... – Diz Kaza olhando-me um pouco serio.

- Que se passa?

- Estás feliz por ter-nos aqui ao pé de ti?

- O que parvoíce estás a dizer! Claro que estou contente, aonde foste tirar essa pergunta. – Um pouco surpreendida.

Abracei-o com força, bem como ele.

- Nem sabes as saudades que tive. Vocês são como irmãos para mim.

- Como irmãos...hum... – Em murmuro.

- Sim como irmãos e para vocês como uma irmã, não? – Olhando para ele.

- Sim claro. – Senti um pouco desapontamento na sua voz.

Entramos os dois dentro de casa, cada um deles encostaram-se á parede ao fundo da cama, ainda perguntei-lhe se queria que prepara-se algo mais fofo que o chão e a parede do meu quarto este disseram que não, por isso não insisti mais.

Como adormeci rapidamente, era como nos velhos tempo nós quatro sempre juntos, á espera de que o amanhã viesse para podermos partilhar junto todos os acontecimentos do amanhã.


	16. Capitulo 13 – Sobre o céu Estrelado

**Capitulo 13: **Sobre o Céu Estrelado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itachi (Pov)<strong>_

Hoje faz duas semanas que os amigos de Namida estão cá na aldeia. Namida não tem estado muito comigo por causa deles, e quando está ocorre sempre um imprevisto, não é que tenha ciúmes deles mas nunca mais teve-mos um momento a sós.

Tenho sentido uma certa distancia dela, apesar de já termos o "nosso" sitio

Uma das vezes que encontramo-nos no terraço de sua casa, ela contou-me, pela informação de seus amigos que Orochimaru recrutou sobreviventes do seu pais para fazer o seu trabalho sujo.

- Estou haver. – Disse pensativo.

- Esse Orochimaru é horrível, eles estão a ser usados como objectos. – Com o punho fechado franzido o sobrolho.

- Tem calma. – Pondo-lhe a mão no ombro.

Ao ver o seu sorriso, apenas abracei impulsivamente, disse-lhe que tinha saudades de estar com ela. E ela também disse-me o mesmo.

- Porque não nos encontramos hoje? Arranjo uma desculpa qualquer a eles, que achas? – Diz ela determinada.

- Sim. Mas Namida eu não quero que arranjes problemas com os teu amigos, por minha culpa.

- Não te preocupes, eu também tenho direito de estar contigo, não? – Sorrindo-se.

- Ok.

Nesse instante um dos amigos de Namida vê-nos abraçados, que o surpreende.

- Namida!

- Kaza! Já voltas-te – Desabraçando-se de mim

- O que faz ele aqui? – Olhando para mim com cara de poucos amigos com tom serio.

- Kaza então porque falas nesse tom? – Diz Namida surpreendida com ele.

- Não tem mal Namida já estava de saída. – Olhando para ele também serio.

- Itachi...

Ao ir-me embora ouvi Namida a falar com Kaza um pouco chateada, posei-me num telhado de uma casa de maneira a poder ver a casa de Namida. Pergunto-me o porque de Kaza não gostar de mim. Que eu saiba não fiz nada a ele, a não ser que ele também goste de Namida, tal como eu, e vê-me como um rival, o que é mais provável. Com de correr do tempo Namida falava com os seus amigos contentíssima, pelo rosto que Kaza fazia talvez estivesse a falar de mim, quem sabe. Como ela mudou desde que está aqui, ainda me lembro do seu rosto sem expressão que tinha, quando veio para aqui. A única coisa que não mudou foram os seu olhos, continuam com aquele brilho invulgar, mas á noite é onde se vê bem esse brilho. Admito que ao principio achava-a um pouco estranha, mas talvez por não a conhecer.

Apesar de ter passado por muito, ela de alguma maneira consegue por a consciência das pessoas a trabalhar.

Cada vez que vejo o seu braço esquerdo ligado, vem sempre á lembrança o dia em que fora atacada, no qual não pode fazer nada por ela, nesse dia pensava que ia perde-la, mas não aconteceu por que o meu irmão salvou-a, ficarei eternamente agradecido, por o que fez.

A manhã deu lugar á tarde a onde não houve grandes acontecimentos, apenas o Lee e o Guy a correrem como uns malucos pela aldeia toda. O anoitecer fez-se acompanhado pelas estrelas no céu uma mais bonita que a outra, fez-me lembrar o nosso primeiro "encontro" quando conhecemo-nos. Reparei que Namida saio de casa, deixando os seu amigos sozinhos vi que Kaza, não estava muito a favor com a sua saida, mas não ligou-lhe.

- Ei Itachi, vamos? – Disse olhando-me para mim.

- Como sabias que estava aqui? - Surpreendido.

- Eu reparei a para onde foste, quando sais-te. – Explicando-me.

- Ok. – Rindo-me.

Desci do telhado para junto de Namida. Fomos para arena de treino que por sorte ninguém estava lá a treinar, lá sentamo-nos numas pedras a olhar para o céu.

- Já tinha saudades disto. – Diz Namida encostando a sua cabeça ao meu ombro.

- Do meu ombro ou de observar-mos as estrelas, juntos?

- Das duas coisas. – Rindo-se.

Como senti-me bem ao pé dela.

- O Kaza tem estado muito estranho desde que veio para cá, eu não sei bem o porque... Ele para mim é como um irmão.

Apercebi-me que Namida, não ponha a hipose de Kaza talvez gosta-se dela da mesma maneira que eu.

- Não percebo...

- Não te preocupes, talvez seja passageiro. - Disse.

- Talvez tenhas razão. Ah é verdade - Levantando-se. – falei de ti a eles, de como conhecemo-nos, o que fizemos juntos, também contei-lhes sobre o Naruto e amigos e do teu irmão, eles ficaram logo curiosos por saber mais, a única coisa que não lhes disse foi sobre o teu passado, porque acho que é algo que só tu deves dizer. – Olhando para mim.

- Compreendo.

Namida olha para o céu fixamente, começou a cantar a canção de embalar de sua mãe fechei os meus olhos para escuta-la como tinha saudades de ouvi-la. Como a sua melodia era calma e tranquila.

- Gostas-te? – Olhando para mim.

- Sabes que sim. – Levantando-me.

Agarrei-lhe numa das mãos, acariciei o rosto gentilmente, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. O olhar de Namida continuava profundo como da primeira vez que nos conhecemo-nos, comecei o aproximar-me lentamente os meus lábios dos dela, esta fecha os olhos, mas um gato assustado sai dos arbustos estragando o momento.

- Talvez seja melhor voltar a casa. – Diz Namida um pouco afastada de mim.

- Sim, eu levo-te. – Um pouco desapontado com o imprevisto do gato.

Pelo caminho Namida agarrou-me a mão, vi que ela corou um pouco.

- Chegamo-mos. – Disse.

- Obrigada Itachi.

Despedi-me dela com um beijo na testa. Reparei que na torre de agua Kaza observava as estrelas, pôs-me a observa-lo nas sombras. Namida vai ter com ele, pergunta-lhe se está já á muito tempo ali. Este olha-a e vai ter com ela.

- Então como foi o encontro? – Com algum desprezo com olhos semi cerrados.

- Tu ouviste o que falamos de manhã ? – Surpreendida.

- Sim ouvi, porque não era para ouvir? – Um pouco brusco para ela.

Não gostei muito do seu tom, para com ela.

- Não, claro que podias ouvir. – Rindo-se. – Jà tinha saudades de estar com ele. – Olhando para o céu.

Vi que Kaza ficou um pouco tenso com as palavras de Namida.

- Tu não precisas mais dele, tens-nos a nós. – Disse.

- O que estás a diz Kaza? – Não percebendo o que dizia. – Desculpa-me Kaza mas não concordo contigo, alias ele esteve sempre ao pé de mim desde que estou aqui.

Vi que Namida não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa.

- Olha vou deitar-me, tu também devias fazer o mesmo. – Voltando-lhe as costas.

Namida e Kaza entraram para dentro de casa, aproximei-me da janela da casa, espreitei, Namida adormecerá rapidamente enquanto Kaza observava-a, este senta-se a beira da cama ao seu lado, acaricia-lhe o cabelo, bem como passa o polegar pelos seu lábios delicadamente, aproxima-se lentamente dos seus lábios continuando a olha-la, até por fim juntar os seus lábios ao dela, aprofundando o beijo. Namida acorda surpreendida, tentou solta-se mas em vão. Pois Kaza aprofundava o beijo. Detive-me até aonde consegui, mas quando ia a intervir Namida dá uma joelhada fazendo recuar com as mãos no estômago acabando por cair para trás, acordando os seus outros seus amigos.

- O que se passa? – Pergunta Izutsu ainda meu ensonado.

Vi Namida um pouco ofegante, com ira nos seus olhos.

- Porque o fizeste?

- Porque achas que o fiz? - Sorrido-se para ela com algum amargura.

Apercebi-me que Namida olhou-o sem perceber.

- Eu sou muito melhor que ele. – Levantando-se irado.

- E por beijar-me achas que és?

Kaza não respondeu-lhe apenas olhou para lado.

- Eu vou ter que sair.

- Namida... – Diz Yasoku.

- Desculpem-me mas eu agora não consigo estar aqui. – Olhando para Kaza. – Espero que penses no que fizeste. – Levantando-se em direcção á porta da entrada.

Vi Namida a caminhar lentamente pela aldeia, pergunto-me se seria melhor ir ter com ela.

- O que passou pela cabeça Kaza! – Diz Izutsu.

- Ai! Ai! Está mau para o teu lado. – Diz Yasoku.

- O que queriam que eu fizesse? – Num tom pouco alto. – Vocês sabem que desde sempre gostei dela, mas do que uma amiga e irmã.

- Mas porque não falas-te com ela? – Pergunta Izutsu.

- Todas as vezes que queria ela falava sempre Itachi isto, Itachi aquilo e isso irritou-me muito.

- Irritou-te? Não sei não, acho...que foram os teus ciúmes que falaram mais alto. – Diz Yasoku.

- Ciúmes? – Kaza surpreendido.

- Sim.

- É provável que sim, mas não quero saber. – Com os braços cruzados.

- Kaza já pensas-te que a tua atitude pode ter custado a tua amizade com Namida? – Alerta Izutsu.

O silencio propagou-se pela divisão da casa, apenas a porta de entrada ouviu-se a abrir e a fechar. Vi Kaza a sair de casa com as mãos dentro dos bolsos com a cabeça baixa.

- Espero que o frio faça-lhe bem á cabeça para arremedar o que fez. – Diz Izutsu.

- Assim também o espero.

Fui á procura de Namida mas não a vi, em nenhum lado talvez tenha ficado em casa de alguém. Não preocupei-me muito. Regressei a minha casa, o que suspeitava confirmou-se, Kaza também tem sentimento por Namida, mas para minha sorte ela não o vê da mesma maneira que eu. Por um lado ainda bem, mas por outro Kaza não é homem de desistir facilmente, terei de ficar alerta.


End file.
